A suprise Ending
by Demory
Summary: Si/oc from our world dies and is thrown into the wonderful world of Naruto. This is my first fanfic so please keep your criticism to a minimum and no outright hate mail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else.**

 **Authors notes: This is going to be the first fanfiction I have ever written so please no hate mail. If you find any concept or idea interesting and you want to use it for a future fanfic you have my explicit permission to do so. I am apologizing right now for any grammar mistakes and if this story looks like it was written by a 5 year old. With that said, please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

A Surprise Ending and Beginning

It was a normal day in Brownsville, Texas for one John Mickelson. He is an average looking guy who's 5 foot 4, with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was a recent graduate student from the University of Texas Rio Grande Valley (UTRGV) with a bachelor in Psychology and no real direction in life. John didn't know what to do; he was an antisocial person with no people skills and no connections to important people in order to find a good job. It has been 6 months since he graduated and he was still working part time at Best Buy and was currently living with his parents.

Johns' POV

"Why don't you become a border patrol agent like Chris, He gets paid 70 thousand dollars a year and all you would have to do is ask if the people coming over are U.S citizens or not" nagged Johns' mother. My mom has been trying to persuade me into becoming a border patrol agent ever since my sisters' husband Chris told her how much he got paid and how easy it was. "Mom, I already told you it requires me to know how to speak Spanish which I don't know and I would have to pass the physical fitness test that I now I won't pass" I said. While it's true that I'm not obese I do have a small potbelly and have not done any kind of serious exercise since I was in middle school. My mom just brushed off my excuse and droned on about the wonders of becoming a border patrol agent while I ignored her and went straight into my room.

My room is a small, but comfortable place with the walls cover in posters of different anime shows such as Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z, showing that I am obviously an anime fan. I turned on my laptop and spent hours reading Naruto faniction, which just so happens to be one of my favorite shows of all time. Even if I don't like the character Naruto specifically because of his loud idiotic personality and wasted potential, the show was amazing. The fights are well made with the awesome animation and characters making ingenious strategies on the fly, even though I don't get why they like to explain it to their enemies. As I was getting up to go to bathroom I accidently spilled water form my mostly full water bottle onto my laptop and the screen began to glitch. I rushed to the bathroom to get paper towels to dry my laptop, but I already knew it would be futile.

As I began drying my laptop I remember that the laptop was still plugged in and mentally berated myself for not unplugging it sooner. If I left the wet laptop plugged into the outlet it could cause the electricity in the house to go out or possibly start a fire. I took the precaution of wearing rubber gloves so I didn't electrocute myself and unplugged it. Once it was unplugged and dried, I began to think of what I should do about my laptop. While I could throw it away and buy a new laptop it would be a major blow to my savings account. I final decided that if I take it to Best Buy they might be able to fix it with a decent discount due to me being an employee there. I got my laptop and walked towards the front door and as I passed my parents I asked, "I'm going out, do you need anything." They thought about it for a moment before my dad said, "were running out of water could you go buy 2 packs of water." I accepted the 20 dollars he handed me and said,"sure" and left the house and entered the car. I put the laptop in the passenger and started to drive to Best Buy. Once there I got the technician to take a look at it and he said it would be fixed and ready for me to pick up in two days. Glad that it wouldn't have to go without a laptop for too long, I went on my merry way to H-E-B to buy the water.

The drive to H-E-B started out smoothly with very little traffic, until out of nowhere a child ranging from 8 to 10 years old ran onto the street and froze right in front of my cars path. I tried to swerve the car away from the kid as fast as I could and succeeded in avoided him, but not without a cost. I ended up swerving in front of an eighteen-wheeler going at full speed. The last thought I had before I died was on how irresponsible the parents must be to let their child ran out onto the street.

When I woke up I noticed that I was floating in a completely white space absent of any other colors. I spent what seems like months just floating around thinking about my life when suddenly the world around me distorted and I fond myself in some random room. The room looked like it belonged to some big shot CEO with all the fancy furniture and expensive looking decorations, but what really got my attention was the man sitting behind the office desk. He looked like the average joe that you would see on the street and pass by barely noticing them, but what told that he wasn't a normal guy was the immense power he radiated. I didn't have a clue about what this person could be. Could this guy be a demon, an angel, or even God? I did believe in God as I was a regular church going Christian, but I didn't know if would face him directly in death. I stood there as he stared at me for what I assume to be hours when suddenly his face broke out into a smile. "You have lived a very boring life John," he said, smiling condescending at me. It was true; I have never done anything remotely exciting in my entire life. I was the kind of person who followed all the rules and was average in everything at best, with my only entertainment coming from watching anime and reading manga. I did my best to ignore the jab he made at my mediocre life and asked, "Who are you?"

He looked at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter. I waited there awkwardly for him to finish before finally settled down and faked coughed loudly in order to get my undivided attention. "I am the Shinigami or as you say in English the God of Death," he said smiling. I stood there for a while looking shocked, my heart beating erratically, after a couple of minutes I gained my bearings and asked, "Are you going to eat my soul?" He just chuckled and said, "No my boy, I just want some entertainment and you're going to give it to me." I just nodded my head, it would be a bad idea for me to say no to a God that could destroy my soul with just a mere snap of his fingers and said, "What do you need me to do".

The Shinigami looked elated and said, "I am going to send you to send you to a world full of ninja from an a popular anime by the name of Naruto." It was a terrifying revelation; I knew I wouldn't survive being sent to a world full of super powered killers, they also spoke the Japanese language, which I don't understand, and I began thinking of a way to convince him that this was all a bad idea. The Shinigami must have known what I was thinking and raised his hand to stop me from speaking. "I am not going to send you there defenseless, I am going to give you full understanding of the language they use and give you the choice of any two kekkei genkais" Explained the Shinigami. I was shocked; he was willing to give me two kekkei genkais and the instant knowledge of their language. I though about his offer and asked, "Could my kekkei genkais be a power from a different anime and can I have some time to make my decision?" The Shinigami gained a thoughtful look and decided, "You can only have one kekkei genkai from a different anime while the other one has to be from the Naruto world, and you will have as much time as you need."

Sitting there on a couch I began brainstorming on which kekkei genkai from a different anime would be more useful. I already choose the crystal release from the Naruto world. In the anime Guren was able to use crystal release to easily dominate Kakashi and his group single handedly. After a couple of minutes I remembered Orihime's ability to undo or reject certain things like when she used it on Grimmjow in order to regrow his severed arm. With that in mind I walked up the Shinigami and made my decision known, "from the Naruto world I want crystal release and from the anime Bleach I want Orihime's powers." The Shinigami just stood there looking at me with a blank face. For a moment I thought he going to deny my choices but then I saw him smile and said, "very well". With that said he raises his hand towards me and before I could say anything I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Notes: This is the second chapter I'm writing so wish me luck. Also, Why do most do most good fanfic writers ruin their stories just so that they could give Naruto a harem? It's like they have a great plot that drags me into the story, and then out of nowhere 5 girls pop up and claim their undying love for him with no reason behind it. I'm all right with having him date one girl, with 2 kind of pushing it, but a harem should only be acquired due to special circumstances in the story such as reviving a clan with a powerful bloodline like mokuton and sharingan. Another thing that bothers me is when they give Naruto around 10 different kekkei genkais. I could understand him having around two or three seeing as Mei Terumi had two, but giving him more than that is simply going to make him too OP. Now that I'm done with my rant enjoy the story and subscribe.**

As soon as I woke up I find myself in a small dark and damp place. With only enough room to wiggle around in all I could do to preoccupy my time was think about my current situation. After a while I came to the conclusion that I was in some random woman's belly and was going to be birthed in an unknown amount of time. At first I was grossed out and angry with the Shinigami for doing this. I had assumed he would just send me in my old body with the possibility of him de-aging me, but I never though he would reincarnate me as a baby. As time went on I accepted me predicament as a necessary evil as it was the only way for me to integrate into the world properly, as it would be a problem later on if someone did a background check on me and didn't find anything. If they found no information on me it would raise a lot of red flags and they would probably assume that I was an enemy spy.

My time to be born finally came and it was the most terrifying experience of my entire life. I was covered in some kind of sticky liquid and my assumed to be mother wasn't moving. The doctors were scrambling around the room, talking so fast I could barley understand them under my own loud crying, but what I did understand is was what scared me. As soon as I was passed around to a random nurse I heard a doctor say, "She losing too much blood" and that's the last thing I heard before I was removed from the room. After two weeks of observation I was deemed healthy enough to be removed from the hospital and put into the orphanage.

After a couple months of constant crying I was able to calm down my guilty conscious enough to rationalize that my new mom's death was out of my control. I also felt extremely sorry for putting a lot of stress on the orphanage matron who was constantly worrying over me and did the best she could to try to calm me down. Now that I could think clearly I decided to only cry when I actually need something like food or to be changed. It was gross but I can't exactly go to the bathroom by myself as it would be suspicious if a 3-month-old suddenly potty-trained himself. I would have to wait a year to do that, as I don't need to bring any unnecessary attention to my self. I have to blend in and I have to learn more about were I am and whether or not I should become a ninja.

The next few days were going along smoothly, I had learned that I was born in Konoha and that my new name is Kagami Satoshi. I decided that it would be in my best interest to become a shinobi of this village. As a civilian I wouldn't be capable of defending myself from stray attacks from enemies ninja like Nagato or dying in the sound-sand invasion and Orochimaru will eventually come after me once he finds out about my bloodlines. Also, the Shinigami might get angry with me for becoming a boring civilian when it was pretty clear that he gave me my kekkei genkai's in order to see me fight. As I was in the middle of playing with my chakra, trying to get a paper to stick with it when the air around me suddenly got heavy. It was getting hard for me to breath properly and all I could hear before I fainted was loud menacing roar and people screaming in terror.

Once I woke up I could see that I was in some kind of shelter and it was flooded with thousands of scared people crying and huddled together to give each other comfort, when out of nowhere a ninja appeared and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention towards him. "The kyuubi has been dealt with, it is now safe to leave the shelter," he said. This made me freeze in place, how could I have forgotten about the kyuubi attack! It was one of the most well known facts of the anime; I was lucky that someone took pity on me and saved my life. I was immediately taken back to the orphanage by the matron and was not surprised what I saw. There were many more kids here at the orphanage and people were still bringing more in. I felt kind of guilty for not trying to prevent it but what could I, a 3-month-old do. Even if I could talk and did tell them, why should they believe me?

This stopped me from feeling too guilty and got me thinking. What should I do with all the potential future knowledge I have? If I tell the Hokage about it what would he do? Would he have a Yamanaka go into my head and forcefully rip the knowledge out? I know that most people like to think of him as some kind of friendly grandfather figure who couldn't hurt a fly, but that is clearly not true. He is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village and every decision he makes will be for the greater good of the village. Just think about the way he plays with Naruto's feelings in order to turn him into a loyal shinobi for the village. He announces Naruto's jinchuuriki status in order to have a deterrent of war to keep other villages at bay and the villagers obvious hatred makes Naruto insecure enough to make him latch onto the very first person to show him kindness, which just so happens to be the Hokage. I decided that it was good idea to keep my future knowledge to my self and it might as well be useless as my presence has undoubtedly change things, heck, I might have been living an parallel dimension for all I know.

A week has passed and I have made a decision to gain as much power as I can. Even though I am an antisocial person who hates having people's attention I have to become a well-known prodigy and reveal my kekkei genkais. I don't want to do this but this is the only way I'll survive in this cruel world as to not be canon fodder to throw away on suicide missions. I have to make myself an asset too important for the Hokage to ignore, so no one like Orochimaru or Danzo could ever get his hands on me. As I was crawling an Anbu appear out of nowhere in front of the matron and handed the matron a baby rapped in blankets and disappeared just as fast. As the matron heaved the baby over her shoulder the blankets parted enough for me to see its face, and to my surprise it had 3 whiskers marks etched on its cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Notes: I don't know the direction my story is taking as I am just writing whatever pops out of my head. If anyone has an idea that they would like see please notify me and I might implement your idea into my story. With that said and done, please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

I was kind of surprised when the Anbu brought Naruto into my orphanage. I had assumed that he would be taken to another one since this one was overflowing with so many orphans that everyone had to share a room and some even had to sleep on a cot because we have already run out of regular beds. That wasn't the only big shock I suffered that day apparently, 'Naruto' is actually a girl and her name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I didn't know what this means for me and the future canon, but it definitely means that there are going to be some serious changes and I can throw most of my future knowledge out the window. I was definitely living in a parallel universe where Naruto/Natsumi was born a girl. Did this mean that there was going to be any other major changes or was Naruto the only exception? Well whatever happens I guess I should start to thinking and referring to her has Natsumi, as to not accidently call her 'Naruto' in the future.

I wondered what I should do about the Natsumi situation. Should I avoid her and act like she doesn't exist, or should I go out of my way to befriend her. I thought about it for a minute and finally decided that it would be in my best interest to avoid her, at least until I graduate from the ninja academy. If I befriend her I'll definitely earn the ire of most of the villagers and the academy instructors like Mizuki might actually go out of their way to sabotage my progress. I felt guilty for deciding to ignore Natsume, but I can't have them hindering my progress and lower my chances of survival. If I want to survive through the invasions and the juubi fiasco I need to be at least as strong as a Kage. I can't exactly do that if I'm being held back at the academy. So with a heavy heart I avoided her to the best of my abilities, hopefully not seeing here until we join the academy.

About 7 years has passed since I made my decision to avoid Natsume and I have established myself the reputation of being an antisocial book nerd. I could always be seen with a book in my hand reading and denied all the offers from the other children to play. After a couple of years of failed attempts on their part they finally understood that I would never take them up on their offer to play and stopped asking. This also ended up making me the favorite of the orphanage matron, as I was the only one who knew how to stay quite and didn't cause her any trouble. This was a great thing for me as this allowed me to be granted a few special privileges. As long as I told the matron where I was going I was allowed to explore by myself with the conditions that I was back at the orphanage by 8 o'clock. This allowed me to have the freedom I craved for such a long time and go to the library and read the books that were exclusive to this world. I was sadly disappointed when I discovered that I couldn't check out some of the more advanced books on chakra theory and other ninja stuff until I joined the academy, with the other sections being restricted to the genin, chunin and jounin ranks.

I walked aimlessly around the market place thinking of the type of training I should do today. I had gotten advice from a random jounin that I met at the library and he said I should focus on the physical part of my training and to wait until the academy to mess with my chakra as it could have dangerous results. That advice came a little too late as I have been messing with my chakra for a few years now but he didn't need to know that, so I just smiled and thanked him for helping me. I stopped walking for a moment and decided that I should work on my speed by running a few laps around training ground 7, as it was well known that no other team 7 has passed the genin test and there won't be one until Natsumi graduates. As I was about to run to the training field I heard a couple people gasp. I look to the right and see a middle-aged man violently shaking on the floor obviously having a heart attack. Once I see that all the people are going to do is watch and panic as the man dies on the floor, I run straight into action without thinking. I stand before him and point my hands in his direction saying one word, "heal". All of a sudden a blue dome encases his entire body and he instantly stops shaking and gasp out loud. He slowly stood up and gave himself a once over and says in an amazed voice, "I'm alive".

All of a sudden I noticed that everyone's attention was on me. All of their jaws were dropped comically and they starred wide-eyed at me in amazement. This went on for a couple of minutes with me standing there awkwardly while everyone else were gawking at me. I couldn't stand having all that attention on me anymore and I ran back to the orphanage as fast as my feet could carry me. Once there I went straight into my room, closed the door and started thinking of the possible implications me healing the man has done. I know that I already planned to reveal my kekkei genkais to the public, but this was too soon. My original plan was to wait a week before graduation to unveil my kekkie genkais, making it almost impossible for someone to adopt me, since there would only be one week left before I graduated, allowing me to move out on my own as a ninja. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an Anbu appeared out of thin air right in front of me. Before I could react the Anbu quickly grabbed my hand and shunshined us out of the orphanage.

The world around me started spinning and I tried my best to keep down my lunch. Once I was able to push away me dizziness I noticed that I was not at the orphanage. I was in a hallway with the Anbu who kidnapped me, standing stoically while holding my hand waiting for the secretary who had her head deep into paper work to notice us. She paused for a second, looked up at the Anbu and me for a brief second before saying; " You may see the Hokage now." The Anbu responded with a short nod before lightly tugging my arm letting me know that he wanted me to follow him. I followed him reluctantly and started to think of how the Hokage immediately responded when heard about my bloodline, which I had just revealed it like 5 minutes ago. There must have been a ninja patrolling the area and he/she witnessed me heal the guy from a heart attack and immediately reported it to the Hokage. This made me realize that everyone in the village is under constantly watch and I'm going to have little to no privacy now that everyone knows about one of my kekkie genkais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: I can't really think of anything to say right now. I just feel like I'm obligated to write an Authors note for every chapter. If I leave it out then the chapter feels incomplete or uneven with the rest of the story. Now that this Authors note is complete enjoy the story and subscribe.**

The Hokage's POV

As I read through the file on my desk I could feel a small migraine starting to develop. The file had a picture of a 7-year-old boy with jet-black hair, dark blue eyes and a name written on top saying Kagami Satoshi. How could this random boy appear out of the blue and show such a powerful healing kekkei genkai in order to save a villagers life? I have information on everyone in this village and none of them had a kekkie genkai like this. As I continued reading the file I found out that he was the son of a jonin and chunin level shinobi, with both being classified as decease. Ah, I remember of hearing rumors of something like this occurring, but I never though I would see it happen in my own village. The rumor was that once in a while the child of two shinobi would experience a cellular mutation due to the vast chakra exposure changing their genetic code, causing them to develop of a kekkei genkai. I sighed and put the file back into my desk as I hear a knock on the door and said, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal an Anbu walking in with a boy who I assumed to be Kagami Satoshi and smiled. I made a gesture with my head signaling for the Anbu to return to his post and he disappeared in a shunshin, startling Kagami. "Kagami-kun, please have a seat as we have much to discuss" I said. Kagami sat down and starred at me awkwardly for a second before looking down at his feet. I quickly assessed the boy and came to the conclusion that he was shy. "I called you here today to ask about your bloodline. You did save someone's life and I would like to know how you did it and if the process had any ill affects on you as a result." I saw him contemplate his answer and looked at me. "I didn't want for him to die so I willed my chakra to take away his heart attack and after I healed him I did feel a little tired, oh, and I can also create crystals," he explained and showed me a crystal he created out of thin air. This almost caused me to have a heart attack. This boy had activated 2 unknown kekkei genkais at the age of 7 years old. I regain my composure and say, "I have a proposition for you."

Kagami's POV

I didn't want to reveal my crystal release to him yet, but I knew that it would be suspicious if I hide it from him and he found out through some else. Once he got over his shock from my revelation he said, " I have proposition for you." He went on to ask me for my help in the hospital as it was currently understaffed, with very few of the doctors being actual medical-nin and not regular non-chakra using ones. Of course I would be paid handsomely for every patient I healed as well as some free medical training. I was ecstatic that I already found a well paying job at 7 years old, but I stopped myself from cheering too soon. I turned to him and asked, "Can you also make it impossible for someone to adopt me. I know that if someone adopts it would just be a way for them to improve their own prestige in the village and use me as a political pawn." The Hokage smiled at me sadly seeing the truth in my words and accepted my request.

Now that my kekkie genkais were revealed I could train with them as much as I want and not worry about having to hide them. In these last couple of months I could see a great amount of improvement in my crystal release. Before I could only create little clumps of crystal, but now I can shape them into anything I want such as making kunai and shuriken. I also earned a lot of fame and money from my work at the hospital. The word about my healing powers spread especially fast once I regenerated a ninja's arm when a lot of people already saw him without one on his way to the hospital. After it was revealed that I could restore severed limbs I received a request from the Hokage to heal all the veteran ninjas who were forced to retire due to their career ending injuries. Once I healed them some of them were so grateful that they offered to help me with my training, unfortunately I felt obligated to decline their offers as they needed to focus on their own training because when I healed them I could tell most of their muscles atrophied for long time of disuse.

As I was walking back to the orphanage I saw a lot of ninja roof jumping by and felt the tension in the air. I ignored it and continued to my destination, as whatever was happening was not my problem and I would most likely just get in their way. Once I got the orphanage I brushed my teeth, showered, and went to bed. The next day was like any other day until the Hokage called a village wide meeting. He was standing there on top of the Hokage tower and went through some hand signs to do a voice amplification jutsu. "My fellow villagers, I have called you here because something terrible has happened. Itachi Uchiha has gone insane and massacred his whole clan, leaving only his little sister Satsuki alive." Then he droned on about how we would overcome this crisis because we have the 'Will of fire' or something stupid like that. He then went on to say that Itachi may have broken under the pressure of graduating at 7 years old and made it to where no one else could skip grades and graduate early. After he finished I went back to my room at the orphanage and processed all the information I was given. The Uchiha massacre unfortunately still happened, but Sasuke was not born a boy and her name is Satsuki.

I understand that the Uchiha massacre was a necessary evil as they were planning to take over the village, but I still felt regret for doing nothing about it. This made me stop to think of anything else I may be doing wrong right now and will eventually come to regret it later. The only thing to come to mind is my avoidance of Natsumi. I felt a pang of sorrow in my chest for doing nothing to help her with her loneliness and decided that I should try befriending her. Maybe if I'm a friend with her I could speed up process of the villagers accepting her. If I show the others that she is not so bad they will overcome their hatred and accept her for a hero that she truly is. I planned to introduce myself to her tomorrow as it was late and she was probably asleep by now. I made my way to the orphanage and then all of a sudden I heard a blood-curdling scream and ran towards the direction I heard it from. As soon as I made a turn into a dark alley way I my blood froze at what I saw.

It was Natsume, there were four drunken men surrounding her and she was leaning against the wall with a knife stuck in her stomach. I heard whom I assume the be leader laugh and say, "boys, why don't we have a little fun with the demon bitch." This made Natsume seize up in terror and she started crying while it made my blood boil in rage. How could this monster be so nonchalant about raping a little girl and laughing about it? I sprang into action and put myself between the four drunken men and Natsume. " You're not going to be raping anyone under my watch," I said viscously. The men just look at me dumbfounded for a second and started laughing, "and how do you plan to stop us," he said with a cocky grin. I looked up at him with my rage in my eyes as said, "like this" and I raised my hand and used my crystal release to crystalize their arm and legs and then they exploded into a shower of crystals. I quickly cauterize their missing limbs with a medical jutsu that I learned at the hospital and said, "have a fun living life as a human potato" and went to go check on Natsume.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: I'm going to put up a pole on for the potential stories I'm going to write in the future. Now I'm not going to start the other stories until I get this one up into 20,000 words so you will have to wait until then. With that of the way enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Natsumi's POV

I had just finished just finished my third bowl of Ichiraku ramen and was about to ask for another before Teuchi-jiji cut me off saying, "Sorry Natsumi but its well over closing time and it's getting pretty late, do you want me to walk you home? It could get pretty dangerous out here at night and I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you." I turned me head to the side to hide my blush and said, "I'm a big girl and I what kind of future Hokage would I be if couldn't take care of myself" He smiled at me and chuckled, "all right future Hokage have a safe trip home." I just smiled and yelled out a cheery "bye" before I started running back to the orphanage. As I made a sharp right turn I slammed into someone's back, making him drop his liqueur bottle, with it smashing onto the ground into thousands of tiny shards. I started to apologize profusely as he keep staring at his broken bottle and he mumbled sullenly, "Yah, it's al-" he stopped talking once he turned around and got a good look at my face. I could see the confused look on his face immediately turn into anger and yelled, "You stupid little demon whore, how dare you attack me!" This got the attention of his friends and other people on the street, I started to back away and he yelled, "Get her." I turned around and ran as fast as my feet were willing to carry me and eventually made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end.

I turned around to see my pursuer and three of his cronies blocking all of the possible exits and said, "What do you want from me." His face grew a sinister smirk and he said, "I want to get rid of the kyuubi for once and for all." Before I could ask him what he meant, he suddenly ran towards me and plunged a knife into my stomach. The intense pain made me release a blood curdled scream and I backed up against the wall trying to get the farthest away I can from him. The leader looked at me and laughed, "Boys, why don't we have a little fun with the demon bitch." This made me shake in terror and I started crying. It was obvious that he wanted to rape me and by the look of lust on his cronies' faces it was clear to me that they were going to join in. Then out of nowhere a boy looking about my age appeared between my attackers and me, and what happened next shocked me. "You're not going to be raping anyone under my watch," he said with so much venom in his voice. This surprised both my attackers and me, but my attackers overcame their surprise quickly and laughed. "And how do you plan to stop us," the leader says with a cocky grin. I was about to yell at the boy to run away so he didn't get hurt defending me and he said, "like this." He then raised his hand and soon my attackers arms and legs were covered in crystals and exploded. My savoir then went to cauterize the stubs of their missing limbs and mockingly said, "Have fun living life as a human potato" and he walked towards me.

All I could do was stare silently at him as he came towards me and said, "Please lie down so I can heal you." I did as he ordered and cried out in pain as he removed the knife from my stomach. "Heal",he said as a blue dome came out of nowhere and surrounded me. To my amazement my stab wound healed instantly and there were no signs of a scar at all, making it as if I had never been stabbed. Once the blue dome disappeared I instantly Stood up and hugged him, thanking him profusely for saving my life. He just patted me on the back awkwardly and said, "Well we should be getting back to the orphanage as it is really late now, and the matron is probably worried sick." I looked at him in surprise, "You live in the same orphanage as me, but why haven't I seen you before now?" He looked at me and said," well, I haven't really interacted with anyone at the orphanage; I spend all of my time reading, training, and helping out at the hospital. So its really no surprise that you haven't seen me around." I just accepted his answer and held onto his hand the entire way to the orphanage.

Kagami's POV

Shit, I don't know what to do in a situation like this. As I walked hand in hand with Natsumi I though of what I was going to tell the Hokage. Hopefully he doesn't punish me too severely; I knew that he would understand me wanting to save Natsumi, but I did cripple 4 men and he knew that I was strong enough to knock them out without causing any serious harm. As we made it to the orphanage, before I open the door I realized that I haven't introduced myself to her and said, "My name Kagami Satoshi, what's yours." She looked at me with a wide grin, " Hi Kagami-kun, my name is Natsumi Uzumaki," she chirped happily. I opened the door, letting her go in first and the first thing we saw was the orphanage matron's angry face. I quickly explained the situation to the matron, who was now sporting a horrified face and she apologized for being made at us."I'm sorry for what happened to you two and we can go report this to the Hokage first thing in the morning, but for right now get some rest as you clearly need it. It was true, I was exhausted from this whole situation and Natsumi undoubtedly needed some rest. As soon as I entered my room I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

The next day came sooner than I wanted to and I mentally prepared myself for the inevitable punishment the Hokage would give me. The matron was already awake a head of us with a group of ninja that she hired to watch the other orphans while we meet with the Hokage. Once we got to the Hokage tower we stopped by the secretary and my matron asked, "May we please see the Hokage, it's a very urgent matter." The secretary didn't even look up at us and said," the Hokage is free, you may go see him" as she continued doing here work. As soon as the matron opened the door Natsumi rushed in with a loud cry of "jiji" and gave the surprised Hokage a hug. "Hello Natsumi-chan what brings you and the others here today," questioned the Hokage. The matron cut in before Natsumi or me could say anything, "Hokage-sama, there's something that we have to bring to your attention, last night, Kagami-kun and Natsumi-chan ran into some trouble." The Hokage quickly straightened his posture and with a face that meant all business, stated in a commanding voice, "Explain". And explain she did and the Hokage waited patiently for her to finish talking.

The Hokage stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in before he looked at me. "There's no need to worry Kagami-kun, you're not in any trouble," counseled the Hokage. I just sputtered, "B-B-But I crippled those men, why am I not being punished?" The Hokage sighed tiredly, "Kagami-kun, in this village attempted rape is a major offense and the offenders are usually tortured before given a painful death, we don't allow scum like that the privilege of rotting in jail. What you did was well warranted and seen as an act of mercy" This shocked me; I knew Konoha was way more stricter on the criminals here than in my old world, but this seemed a little extreme. I pushed those thoughts aside as it would not do to question the Hokage, especially when he was letting me get off scot-free. The Hokage moved back to his seat and said, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, oh, and could you please excuse me, but I need to speak with Kagami-kun in private." Natsumi hugged him one last time and left the room with the matron in tow.

Once they left the Hokage turned to me and smiled, "Thank you for saving Natsumi, you don't know how much she means to me." This surprised me, I thought he was going to scold me as soon as they left the room, all I could say was, "Your welcome." The Hokage took a drag of his pipe and asked me, "Can you please watch over Natsumi, it would put this old man's mind to rest if I knew she had some like you to protect her." I nodded my head and he said, "Good, now your dismissed". I left the Hokage's office and found out that Natsumi was waiting for me outside. "Hey Kagami-kun, you want to eat lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen with me, it's my treat" she said with a hopeful look. I smiled at her and said, "No, it's my treat" and with that we made are way to Ichiraku's Ramen, laughing the whole way there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors note: The pole is up and ready for your vote, and I have nothing else to say. With the Authors note complete please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

I am 8 years old now and I am scheduled to join the academy in two weeks. I had gotten pretty close with Natsumi over these past few months and could confidently tell you that she was my best friend. Well, she was my only friend and she would spend most of her time either by my side or training by herself. She had almost developed Naruto's annoying habit of pranking, but I nipped that problem by the bud and got her to stop pranking people. I had to sit her down and explain that her pranks would just reinforce their dislike of her and that she should spend her time training in order to reach her goal of becoming Hokage. She had listened to what I told her and started to train more seriously, with me helping whenever I could. Of course I made time for us to just hang out and do fun things like playing in the park or swimming in the river. I would have felt like a monster if I had forced her to train seriously all the time and took away her childhood.

I also had an epiphany after my meeting with the Hokage and started to change the way I thought about things. In my mind I had always pictured the Hokage as some heartless dictator who only cared about his village, but boy did he prove me wrong. He showed a great amount of care for Natsumi's well being and to a certain extent mine. I had poisoned my mind with fan fiction clichés and thought that the people here would act in the same way that they did in the stories. While I could use the manga and the anime as some sort of baseline for how certain people act, I can't make any hard assumptions until I had reliable proof. I have to give people a chance before I start classifying them as something their not. I then made a promise to myself to stop being so close-minded and to prepare myself for the future, as the future is never written stone and I have to be ready for any and all possibilities.

My job at the hospital has also come to an abrupt halt. The Hokage decided that my job at the hospital would interfere with my studies at the academy and that he would only call on me for emergencies. I completely understood his reasoning and spent the rest of my time hanging out and training with Natsumi. I had taught her the importance of chakra control and even taught her how to do the tree climbing exercise and water walking. I wasn't able to help her with taijutsu as I don't know anything about that myself. All I could do was help her with the physical exercises like push-ups, squats, and running with resistance seals on. Now I know that using weights at this age could be seen dangerous, but with the help of Might Guy I learned of the better alternative, resistance seals. I had always thought that resistance seals were a fan made thing, as I never heard nor seen it used in the anime or Manga. The real reason why none of the ninja were seen using it was because it was ridiculously expensive to buy. Luckily I had a lot of many saved up from my job at the hospital and had paid for them to be put on Natsumi and me.

At first Natsumi was reluctant to accept it saying that I shouldn't waste so much money on her, but I told her that I couldn't put a price tag on her future and that she could pay me back once she became Hokage. This made her cry tears of joy and she hugged me, thanking me for believing in her. When the seal master came to put the seal on us I could see that she was interested in the entire sealing process and remembered that the Uzumaki clan where renowned for their fuinjutsu mastery. This gave me an idea on what to get her for her birthday. So, I went to the Hokage and asked for his permission in getting the books on basic sealing for Natsumi and he approved. Three days later the Hokage and me decided to throw a little surprise party for Natsumi. The guest list consisted of Ayame, Teuchi, the orphanage matron, the Hokage, and me. We all decided to reserve Ichiraku Ramen for the day and that I would bring Natsumi to the party.

I kept Natsumi busy, dragging her around the village doing all of the fun things I could think of and said, "Why don't we eat at Ichiraku's Ramen today, I heard that they're giving away free ramen." She smiled widely and cheered, "Yay, lets go eat some free ramen" and we ran straight to Ichiraku's Ramen. When we got their Natsume noticed the sign saying "reserved" and was about to question me before I said, "the free ramen is only given to a selected group of people and they had to hide it so that no one would hear about it and get jealous." She accepted my answer and walked in, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Natsumi!" they shouted as confetti fell from the air. Natsumi stood there shocked, not knowing what just happened, "w-what's going on here" she stuttered. "Were all here to celebrate your birthday, don't tell me that you forgot it was today," I teased. "Oh, and here's your present" I said hander the books on basic sealing. "I saw that you were interested in sealing so I thought that you would like to learn how to create your own," I explained. She got over her shock and started to smile brightly with a blush on her face saying, "thank you." We then partied for a couple of hours, having lots of fun before we decided to call it a night and went back to the orphanage.

A week has passed since Natsumi's birthday and the Hokage ordered an Anbu to escort Natsumi and I to his office. Once we were there the Hokage handed us some keys and said, "as an orphaned academy student you are allowed to live in your own apartment and will be given a monthly stipend until you graduate" He than asked," Kagami-kun, I know that you already know how to manage your money and was hoping you would help out Natsumi."I nodded my head, he gave each of us an envelope with money," This is your stipend for this month and you shall receive another in the mail next month. Remember that this money is mainly for necessities like food, your academy supplies, and paying your bills. If you show me that your too irresponsible to take care of your self I will put you back in the orphanage and you will not be capable of leaving until you graduate or you turn 18 years old." We just nodded and he said," good, now I want you to follow this Anbu, he is going to escort you to your apartments. Oh, and remember to buy your academy supplies sometime today, the academy starts in just two days and its better if you start preparing for it now." An Anbu appeared in a shunshin in front of us as soon as the Hokage finished talking and signaled for us to follow him. It was a short trip and once the Anbu finished escorting us he vanished, leaving us at are apartment complex and we discovered that we lived right next door to each other.

I took Natsumi to a popular ninja store called "The Flaming Leaf shuriken" and we bought some blunted shirikens and kunai knives, our academy books, and our ninja clothes. Luckily I was there to prevent Natsumi from getting that horrid orange jumpsuit and got her to wear an army green tank top and Anbu issued pants. I had to tell her that if she wore the orange jumpsuit that she wouldn't be taken seriously as a ninja and it would make it easier for enemy ninjas to spot her and get killed. I hated that I had to do that her, but she had to understand that bright colors and ninjas don't mix very well. I got myself self a green shirt to match Natsumi's and also got Anbu issued pants. When we got back to the apartments we put all of are stuff away and I called Natsumi to my apartment to explain a few things. "Natsumi, now that were living on our own were going to have to watch out how we spend our money. Now I am going to teach you on how to spend your money wisely and were going to look for someone to teach us how to cook." Natsumi was about to argue before I cut her off, "Eating out is unhealthy and expensive, while it's alright to go to Ichiraku Ramen sometime's, but eating it everyday will stunt your growth and waste your money faster." We argued about this for a few minutes before we agreed that she could eat ramen for one meal a day and the other meals would be healthy food. I knew that I could never get her to stop eating ramen but I could at least force her to eat something healthy.

The next day came and I decided to ask the orphanage matron to teach Natsumi and me how to cook. She looked at her schedule and said that she would give us cooking lessons on Tuesdays and Thursday from 6-7 pm. Natsumi and I thanked her and spent the rest of the day just hanging out. As we were taking a stroll around the park I noticed Natsumi stopped walking. I turned around and saw a nervous look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and looked down at the ground and said, "What if no one at the academy likes me." This made me frown in thought before I said, "Then who cares, if they don't like you then they don't like you." She looked at me shocked as I continued, "you shouldn't care about whether or not some strangers like you. Sure if they like you that would be great, but if they don't then it shouldn't matter. All you have to do is focus on the people that already do care about you, like teuchi, Ayame, the orphanage matron, the Hokage and me." Natsumi just stood there, looking at me speechlessly before she hugged me and mumbled, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: Do any of you know how I should make Natsumi's and the kyuubi's first encounter like? Should I have the kyuubi act the same as its canon counterpart Kurama or should it be completely different. With that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Today was my first day at the academy and I had no clue of what to expect. Would it be like my old school in Texas, starting with the simple stuff like adding and multiplication and slowly increasing the difficulty as years pass by? Or would it be fast paced like the schools in China were everything was sink or swim and if you fell behind you were kicked out. I knew that it would be almost ridiculously easy for me, with the exceptions being in taijutsu and geography, but what I was really worried about was Natsumi. In the anime Naruto was well known for being an idiot who had no talent for the academics and could only solve most of his problems through violence. I was hoping that his poor grades were a result of him not trying hard enough and skipping class and not the result of some learning disability. I had to remind myself that Natsumi was not Naruto and if she did have problems understanding the work I would be there to help her through it.

I walked with Natsumi to the academy, which just so happens to be only a 5-minute walk away from our apartment complex. Once we got there we could see a crowd of people waiting outside and a banner saying; "welcome new students". The villagers mostly ignored us while throwing an occasional glance at Natsumi. From what I could see these past few months with Natsumi was that most of the villagers were just wary of her and the rest would ignore her completely. While I knew that Natsumi felt hurt from being ignored by the villagers I couldn't really blame them. They were just scared of the possibility that the kyuubi could escape as it was hard for them to believe that a small seal on a little girls stomach could hold back the power of the kyuubi. We waited there for about 10 minutes before the Hokage showed up and walked up onto the small stage created by a doton jutsu.

The Hokage made a boring speech, welcoming the new students and saying something about the "Will of Fire" and finally ended his speech by introducing are new sensei. Our sensei was a 20 year old looking woman who was kind of pretty with long black hair and stunning blue eyes wearing a chunin vest letting us know that she a chunin. She told all of the new academy students to follow her and we were given a small tour to show us where we practiced weapon training, the sparing field outside, and finally our classroom. Once we were in the classroom we were told to form a line and introduce ourselves to the class. When it was Natsumi turn she yelled, "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage" some people laughed and got scolded by the teacher. A couple turns passed until I was up next, "My name is Kagami Satoshi and I want to become a medical ninja." I said surprising the others and took a seat next to Natsumi. The last introduction finally came and it was Satsuki Uchiha. "My name is Satsuki Uchiha, that's all you need to know," she said in monotone voice. Her introduction was met with awed stares of her fanboy's and some even asked her to marry them.

The teachers cleared her throat and said, "Now that everyone has been introduced I want you to copy and memorize your schedule on the board" The schedule was history (7-8), geography (9-10), math (10-11) lunch/time to socialize (11-12), science (12-1) chakra theory (1-2), weapons practice (2-3) taijutsu (3-4). "Now class, I expect the best behavior from all of you and if I hear or see you do something that brings shame upon this academy you will be kicked out immediately and your chakra sealed permanently." This shocked me, I get that she wanted to enforce obedience in us by using a scare tactic, but this seemed a little too extreme, as most of the class was 8 years old. The rest of the day went by slowly with the teacher going over the syllabus and before she dismissed us she said, "I expect for you all to train after the academy everyday, because if you don't I can guarantee that you will not graduate, class dismissed." With that Natsumi and I left towards the training ground with renewed determination and set our resistance seals to a higher level.

4-Year Time Skip

It has been 4 years since we have joined the academy and we have seen a great improvement in our skills. Natsumi and I have established our place as the top dogs in our taijutsu class. Beating even the clan heirs who have better forms than us with our superior speed and strength. The only one that could keep up with us was Satsuki, but even then she always lost to us. I tried reaching out to her, asking if she wanted to train with me and Natsumi and she just walked away ignoring me. I gave up after a third failed attempt, knowing that I couldn't help someone that didn't want to be help. There was a month before we were scheduled to take the final exam and Natsumi still couldn't do the clone jutsu. No matter how many chakra control exercises she learned she was incapable of producing a passible clone. I decided to take NatsumI with me to go see the Hokage and ask for an alternative clone jutsu for her to learn.

We waited in the waiting room as the secretary told us that the Hokage was currently in a meeting. After 15 minutes we were allowed to go in and entered his office. "Hello Natsumi-chan and Kagami-kun what brings you by to see me today" the Hokage asked. "Natsumi is incapable of doing the clone jutsu as she is unable to use jutsu that require very little chakra. We were hoping that you would be able to give Natsumi an alternative clone jutsu that requires more chakra." The Hokage made a face of surprise before he opened his desk and handed her a scroll. "This contains the shadow clone jutsu, it requires the person have at least jounin level chakra and you have as much chakra as me, it gives the memories of the clone to the user so please don't make more than 20 at a time or you can suffer information overload and end up in a coma." He said with a serious expression. He then turned to me "I am sorry Kagami-kun but at your current level you could only make one before you start suffering from chakra exhaustion." I just wave it off and say, "It's no problem and I made a clone jutsu with my crystal release anyway." The Hokage looked surprise for a moment and complemented me on creating a jutsu and dismissed us.

Natsumi and I went to my apartment for supper and I cooked us up some spaghetti and meatballs. In these past few years the orphanage matron was able to teach us both how to cook, but I was always the one who ended up cooking as my food-tasted way better. We ate there in a comfortable silence before Natsumi asked, "do you think we'll be on the same team." I stopped eating and said, "I don't know, but I heard somewhere that they usually put the top shinobi and kunouchi together along with the dope." This made her worried, as Satsuki was the top kunouchi in class due to her getting A's in all of her subjects. I try to console her, "Don't worry, we'll probably go on a lot of missions together and I heard that once you make chunin you would be able to make your own group to do missions with" This calmed her somewhat but I could tell that she was still pretty upset.

It was the day of the final exam and Mizuki and Iruka were walking around to make sure no one was cheating. Mizuki and Iruka took over our class two years ago when our old sensei received a promotion to jonin. The rest of the exam went by smoothly with no one getting caught cheating and Natsumi surprised the examiners when she executed a perfect shadow clone. They were very surprised as they saw her miserably failed attempts at it a month ago and they fully expected her to fail it now. Once we received our headbands we decided to celebrate with some Ichiraku Ramen. The next week we came back to the academy for one last time in order to learn our team placements. Iruka stood in front of the class and started to read off the teams. "Teams 6 is still active, team 7 will consist of Kagami Satoshi, Satsuki Uchiha, and Natsumi Uzumaki under jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake." I stopped listening once he called my team and immediately started praying that my team wouldn't end up a trouble magnet like the canon team 7 and hoped to live into my 20's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: I'm starting to run into a mental block so don't be surprised if I don't update for a couple of days. If you have any ideas I'll be glad to hear them, oh and does anyone play Pokémon Sun. Everyone I know has Pokémon Moon, is it suppose to be a better version or is this just a big coincident? With that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Hokage's POV

I had just come out from a council meeting and I was in a pretty foul mood. That weasel Danzo somehow rallied all the Clan Heads against me and forced my hand. They had known about Kagami-kun's kekkei genkais for sometime now and they were fine leaving him to his own devices, until today that is. They had got it in their head that he was now old enough to start having children and were pushing to have him marry into their families. Danzo of course was behind all this and wanted to force Kagami-kun to impregnated dozens of girls and force some of the children into his private root army. We had argued for an hour before I was forced to compromise with them and came to an agreement that satisfied most of them. Kagami Satoshi was to pick a minimum of two girls to marry before his eighteen birthday. If he was not married by this time then the council would chose for him. I felt guilty for doing this to Kagami-kun, but even I the Hokage couldn't overturn a majority vote of the council without a good reason or the village being in a state of war. If I did then there was a chance that the Clan Heads would revolt for me undermining their votes and force me into retirement, picking someone like Danzo as the Hokage.

I sat at my desk thinking of how I was going to break the news to Kagami-kun and was brought of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in" I say and to my surprise it was Natsumi-chan and Kagami-kun. "Hello Natsumi-chan and Kagami-kun what brings you by to see me today," I said deciding to tell him later. "Natsumi is incapable of doing the clone jutsu as she is unable to use jutsu that require very little chakra. We were hoping that you would be able to give Natsumi an alternative clone jutsu that requires more chakra." Kagami explained. I mentally slap myself, how could I forget that a jinchuuriki's immense chakra prevented them from ever doing jutsu that require precise chakra control. If he didn't bring this up to me Natsumi would undoubtedly fail the ninjutsu portion of the exam and would have been force to repeat the year. I reached into my desk and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Natsumi. "This contains the shadow clone jutsu, it requires the person have at least jounin level chakra and you have as much chakra as me, it gives the memories of the clone to the user so please don't make more than 20 at a time or you can suffer information overload and end up in a coma." I explained with a serious expression and turned to Kagami, "I am sorry Kagami-kun but at your current level you could only make one before you start suffering from chakra exhaustion." He looked ok with that and said, "It's no problem and I made a clone jutsu with my crystal release anyway." This impressed me; I complemented him for making a new jutsu and dismissed them.

I look out the window and sigh, I am going to tell him after his genin test and hope that he doesn't react too badly to the news. I also have to worry about Natsumi's reaction, as it is pretty clear to everyone that she has a huge crush on Kagami-kun. I could only hope that she didn't inherit her temper from Kushina or I am going to be screwed. Maybe I should give them some books on nature manipulation in order to alleviate some of their anger at me. I know that they were pretty advanced for their age and they would probably appreciated learning their natural element as they were lacking in the ninjutsu department with only Kagami having his crystal release. With that decided I went back to doing my boring paperwork and waited for our next meeting.

Kagami's POV

The rest of the jounin senseis have already came and left with their teams leaving me, Natsumi and Satsuki alone. Seeing nothing better to do I decided to start a conversation with Satsuki. "So, do you want to train with me and Natsumi latter? We already know each others fighting style too well and I felt it would be a beneficial to all of use to spar someone with different fighting styles." She glared at me for a second and said, "fine, but if I see that training with you is a waste of time I'll make you regret it." Natsumi was about to yell at Satsuki, but before she could the door opened and revealed Kakashi. He just looked up lazily from his book and said, "hm, so these are my students, I'm not very impressed." Natsumi looked like she going to blow a gasket, Satsuki looked annoyed, and I just did my best to stay calm as it was pretty clear he just wanted to get a rise off us. Natsumi was about to yell him he suddenly said, "met me on the roof in 5 minutes" and shunshined to the roof. We all ran upstairs as we haven't had a chance to learn shunshin or any other ninjutsu and made it with 3 minutes to spare.

Kakashi was sitting on the rail and asked us to introduce ourselves, saying our likes, dislikes and goals. He went first and said exactly the same thing he said in the anime. Nastumi also said the same thing as Naruto except she mention that she liked to train and hang out with me. Satsuki was in the same boat with Kakashi saying the exact same thing that her male counterpart said. It was now my turn and I said, "My name is Kagami Satoshi, I like training my bloodlines and hanging out with Natsumi. I can't think of any dislikes and my dream is to become a world-renowned medic like Tsunade Senju." This surprised Satsuki as she didn't know I had a bloodline and when she gave me a questioning look I created a crystal figurine of her and handed it to her. I spent a lot of my free time creating figurines with crystal release thinking I could start selling them if being a ninja doesn't work out or if I needed some extra cash. "I have crystal release and a healing bloodline," she looked at it for a second before she put it in her pouch. Kakashi then went on to tell us that we were not official genin yet and that we had to pass a test. "Meet me at training ground 7 at 5 tommorow, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." With that he left and I turned to Satsuki, "do you want to go eat with me and Natsumi, it'll be my treat." She gave a quick "no" and left. Natsumi was happy that Satsuki declined and we went to eat Ichiraku's Ramen and went home.

The next morning came by fast and me, Natsumi, and Satsuki were waiting at training ground 7 for Kakashi to show up. I had bought 3 ration bars and gave one to both of my teammates. They were about to refuse it before I told them that Kakashi was probably going to be 2 hours late again and it would be harder to fight him on a empty stomach. They reluctantly ate it seeing my point and we did a few stretches to pass the time and Kakashi finally showed up. He held up his hand showing 2 bells and explained that we needed it in order to pass and the one that didn't get a bell would go back to the academy. As soon as he said start Natsumi rushed him while Satsuki and I hide in different trees. I knew that there was no point in hiding, but I would do what he expected of me and hopefully surprise him when he least expected it. His fight with Natsumi came to an abrupt end when I saw that he was about to use his thousand years of death to poke Natsumi's ass. As he crouched down behind her with his hands in the tiger I used kawarimi to switch places with her and grew crystal spikes around my body almost stabbing him and cutting the bells off the string. He jumped back to avoid the crystal spikes and wasn't able to react in time to prevent me from picking up the bells.

He sighs and slumps his shoulder in defeat, "good job, now who are you going to give the extra bell to?" I threw both bells to a surprised Satsuki and Natsume saying, "Their dreams require them to be ninja's while mine doesn't. It would be selfish of me to prevent either of them from accomplishing their dreams just so I could become a ninja." This stunned them and before Kakashi could say something Satsuki threw back the bell. "I don't need your pity, if I'm going to pass it's going to be because I earned it." Natsumi gave her bell to Satsuki, "What kind of Hokage would I be if I prevented a comrade from passing." Kakashi cleared his throat and eye smiled, "you all pass" surprising the girls while I acted shocked. "The point of the test was to work as a team and by being willing to sacrifice your chance to pass for each other you showed me that you all are worthy of being a fellow konoha ninja." Me and Natsumi cheered while Satsuki smirked, "meet me here tomorrow at 8 for our first mission, oh and Kagami the Hokage told me he wanted to see you after this test." He shunshined away and me and Natsumi made our way to the Hokage tower wondering why the Hokage wanted to see me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors note: I have envisioned what I want for the story and I already see the type of ending I'm going to make. The story is probably going to be just under 30,000 words, but I can tell you right now that I intend to complete it. With that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

When Natsumi and I got to the Hokage office I could tell that something seriously bad was going to happen to me as soon as I saw that grave look the Hokage was giving me. We stood there awkwardly waiting for the Hokage to speak before Natsumi nervously asked, "What's wrong jiji, is something bad going to happen to Kagami" This made me feel more uncomfortable than I already was and said, "Is this about my bloodlines?" The Hokage nodded, "The council agreed that your bloodlines are to valuable to lose and you are to marry 2 girls before your eighteenth birthday." Natsumi's jaw dropped in shock and I sighed; I already knew something like this would happen when I read over all of Konoha's law books. "What happens if I don't marry 2 girl before my eighteenth birthday" I asked curiously. "Then they will pick them for you and if you don't comply you could be thrown in jail and your seed will be forcefully taken." This made me cringe and I almost felt like crying. While it may be most guys' dreams to have a harem of women I was definitely not one of them and I was getting one whether I liked it or not. Natsumi finally got over her shock and started yelling loudly at the Hokage.

This went on for about 15 minutes before I was able to calm her down. I suddenly remember something and asked, "Is Satsuki going to be forced into something like this too since she is the last of her clan?" The Hokage nodded, "I've been meaning to talk to her about that. Since she is a female she will be given until the age of 20 to find a suitor or the council will pick for her." Natsumi gasps in disgust and I ask, "Do you want me to tell her about this?" The hokage said, "yes, it may be easier for her to hear it from a teammate." The Hokage picked up a couple of books and handed them to us. "Here are some books on nature manipulation, think of it as an apology for putting you through all of this" I thanked the Hokage for the books and Natsume and I left in a hurry to our apartments. Once we were there Natsumi kept looking at my sadly and when she went to her apartment I could hear her crying through the thick walls. I knew that there was nothing I could say to make her feel better and went to bed.

The next day I was awoken early by Natsumi excessively knocking on my door and was surprised what happened next. When I opened the door Natsumi rushed inside and gave me a passionate kiss. I was so surprised that I could do nothing but wait until she was finished. Once she stopped kissing me she blushed and said, "Marry me." "What" I questioned confusedly, " why would you want to marry me?" "While I know that you're required to have marry 2 woman I have always had feelings for you and I want to be one of your wives." I stood there with my heart racing, "Are you sure, this a big decision to make and you might just have a crush on me an-" she cuts me off with another kiss and said, "I can't see myself living without you, you were there for me my whole life and even saved my life, being with you is way more important than my dream of being Hokage!" This startled me; she was willing to give up her dream of being Hokage just to be with me. "I would never ask you to give up on year dream of becoming Hokage, if your really serious about this I guess we could give it a shot. We should start going on dates first in order to see if our feelings are true for each other." Natsumi cheered and pulled me into a hug and gave me another kiss.

Natsumi and I walked to the training field holding hands, dreading the talk we were going to have with Satsuki. Once we saw her leaning on a tree I said, "Let me break the news to her" and walked towards her. "Satsuki I have something important to tell you and you may not like what you're going to hear." She narrowed her eyes at me and I said, "You know how you and me have valuable bloodlines, well the council decided that I had to marry 2 girl by my eighteenth birthday and you have to have to find a suitor by your twentieth birthday" She looked positively livid and shouted "What." I sighed, "that's not all, apparently if we haven't chosen by are assigned time limit the council will chose for us, and if we refuse we will be thrown in jail and forced to reproduce against our will." Satsuki as predicted became furious and I could see her run in the direction of the Hokage tower. I hope that she doesn't try to kill the Hokage in her rage. Kakashi finally showed up and I had to explain the whole situation to him when he asked why Satsuki wasn't here. Kakashi gave Natsumi and I the day off as we were going to accomplish any missions today and went to look for Satsuki.

Natsumi and I decided to get some training in and opened the books on Nature Manipulation. We skimmed through them and I found 2-chakra papers taped to the end of my book. Knowing exactly what it was and handed one to Natsumi, "This is a chakra paper, it will tell you what your element affinity is when you pump chakra in it." She snatched the paper out of my hand before I could react and pumped chakra into it. It split in half and both halves slowly became soggy, "Your main element is wind and you have a secondary one for water." "Aw, I always wanted to learn how spit fireballs." "Well, just because you don't have an affinity for fire doesn't mean you can't make fireballs, it just means that it will be much harder to do than wind and water." She whooped and turned to me and stared at me," well what are you waiting for, it's your turn now." I look at my paper and pump chakra into it and it crinkles and crumbles into dirt. "Earth and lightning, I knew that I would have an affinity to earth but lighting was a bit unexpected." I knew that part of my crystal release was partially made up of earth nature chakra and I assumed that the other half would be of fire. I looked at Natsumi and said, "It's getting late, and we can start practicing with our elemental manipulation tomorrow while getting advice from Kakashi sensei."

Once we made it to our apartment complex Natsumi gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran inside her apartment. I stood outside her door for a minute before I regained my baring's and went inside my apartment. I though about Natsumi's confession and how hard it must have been for her and finally decided to do something nice for her. I spent the rest of the night creating the perfect engagement ring out of my crystal release. I pumped almost all of my chakra into it making it as strong as diamond and making it as beautiful as possible. I used different kinds of shades of crystal with purple being the base of the ring with a beautiful blue crystal as the centerpiece. It held it up and it sparkled in the moonlight that had shown through the window. Satisfied with my work I put it down on my table and went to bed. The next morning I decided to wake up Natsumi and took her to the bridge right next to our training grounds. We were both staring out over the water and I said, "Natsumi, I have a surprise for you" She looked at me and widened her eyes in surprise once she saw the ring "I thought that since we were going to get married I wanted to make it official and make sure that everyone knows that your taken." She gasped, she carefully picks it up from my hand putting it on her finger and admired it. "Its beautiful" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes, "not as beautiful as you" With that Natsumi and I broke out into a passionate kiss, not seeing a surprised Kakashi and Satsuki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: Does anyone now if I should keep writing the disclaimer for every chapter. I heard that I if I don't my story would be taken down and I could possibly be fined for using copyrighted material. With that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Satsuki's POV

I was so mad right now and I had to constantly fight down the urge to kill somebody. Who do those power hungry fucks think they are? Demanding that I marry someone and threatening to forcefully breed me if I don't go through with their demands. Once I killed Itachi I'm going to go after them next and give them a nice, long, painful death. I know that one of my ambitions is to restore my clan, but it should be done under my own terms, not some snobby council that doesn't know how to stay out of other peoples business. I attacked the Hokage in my rage and was swiftly knocked unconscious by the Anbu guarding him. I was tied up and the Hokage explained that it wasn't his fault and that his hands were tied. The Hokage also pointed out a loophole in the agreement. I was only required to marry someone. No one ever said that I had to have a kid as it was just heavily implied. "Why don't you marry Kagami-kun, he's required to marry 2 girls and I know that he has too much honor to take advantage over you if you do end up marrying him." This made me freeze in place, Kagami was always nice to me even when I ignored or threatened him. I knew that Kagami and Natsumi obviously had feelings for each other so if I do marry him I knew that he wouldn't try to get into my pants, he would be trying to get into Natsumi's. I looked at the Hokage with an annoyed look, "fine, I'll marry Kagami, now would you please get the council to butt out of my life." The Hokage just nodded and release me from my bindings and dismissed me.

As I walk out of the Hokage tower I could see Kakashi sensei leaning against the building reading. He looked up from his book and said, "Satsuki, it was not very bright of you to attack the Hokage like that. Your lucky that he's such a very forgiving person and that he didn't have you arrested or worst, killed. If you have any problems in the future you should try solving it with words before resorting to violence." I did my best to ignore his words, even though I knew that it was a dumb decision on my part, as it was considered treason to attack the Hokage no matter what the circumstances were and he was clearly way above me in terms of power. Kakashi closes his book and sighs, "Satsuki, the next time you do something like this you will be severely punished, now go home and meet us at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 for our first mission." With that he vanished in a shunshin and I walked back home, thinking of how to tell Kagami that he was going to marry me. It wouldn't matter what his response would be as he was going to marry me whether he wanted to or not, it would just make things go by smoother if I say it in a nice way.

The next morning came and I mentally prepared myself for what could be the most embarrassing day of my life. All I could hope for was that I didn't come off as too desperate and that Natsumi wouldn't attack me out of sheer jealousy. I ran to the training ground and found that only Kakashi and me were there. " Why don't we look for your teammates, I sense that they are not far from here." I grunted, annoyed that they weren't here and followed Kakashi sensei hoping that we found them quickly. When we got there all we could do was stare in shock. Kagami and Natsumi were on a bridge kissing each other passionately without a care in the world and I felt a pang of jealousy. Why can't that be me, I'm wa- I cut off my thoughts. Why should I care, I barely even know the guy and it shouldn't matter if they have feeling for each other? He was required to have 2 wives anyway; it wouldn't matter if he ended up marrying Natsumi. As long as I ended up as one of he wives I was safe from those council pricks. We waited for them to finish and Kakashi sensei faked coughed in order to get their attention.

Kagami's POV

Natsumi and I broke off from our amazing kiss and froze like a deer caught in headlights when we heard a fake cough. We both look in the direction of where it came from and saw a perversely giggling Kakashi and an annoyed Satsuki. We both tried hiding our blushes and I decided to tell them the good news, "Natsumi and I are getting married." I saw Satsuki was mildly shocked before she hid her emotions under an emotionless façade and Kakashi froze in place, dropping his book. "B-b-but you guy are still so young, you shouldn't even be thinking about marriage right now." Natsumi giggled, "Don't worry Kakashi sensei were going to wait until we are at least sixteen before we actually make it official, right now were just engage." Kakashi sensei regained his baring's, "I guess that's alright, ninja are known to have families at a younger than regular civilians as we tend to have a shorter lifespan then them." Kakahi saw Satsuki was slowly losing her patience, "Now that's enough of that, you two can make kissy faces later, right now we have our first mission to do." "What are we going to do, are we saving a princess, guarding the daimyo, freeing a country from a tyrannical ruler, or are we-" Natsumi chatter was cut off be an amused Kakashi, "its way better than that, you just wait and see, it's a surprise."

The surprise was that we got to paint fences for an old lady and I couldn't really see how this was better than any of Natsumi's suggestions. Natsumi was grumbling the whole time and Satsuki had an irritated look, "Why are we doing this, this has nothing to do with being a ninja?" Kakashi stood there reading his book, "D-ranks help build team work, and the first thing genin have to learn is how to do a job no matter how boring it is, but on the bright side your getting paid for this." I sighed irritated, "when do you suppose that we can start doing C-rank missions, I can't see us improving much if all we do is D-ranked missions." "hm, genin teams that are not in a time of war are required to do a minimum of 32 D-rank mission before they allowed to do any C-rank missions." We all gapped at him and Natsumi stuttered," Why so many". Kakashi gained a thoughtful look; "well it gives the jounin enough time to train their genin before they are forced to send them out on dangerous missions. If I had just started you on C-ranked missions one or all of you would have probably died." This got us all to be silent, realizing that being a ninja wasn't as glamorous as we previously thought. "We will be doing about 3 of these missions a week, while the rest of our time will be focused on training. This means that we should be ready for a C-rank mission in about 3 months.

The next 3 months passed quickly with Kakashi training us harder than we have ever been trained before. We mostly focused on executing team plans in order to subdue superior enemies and he took out a page from Guy's book, running us ragged in taijutsu and physical exercises. Natsumi and I had to tell Kakashi about our resistance seals when he noticed us lagging behind, making Satsuki jealous and she returned the next day with one. I had almost forgotten that she was really rich as she inherited the entire Uchiha fortune as the heiress and has received a lot of money from all her deceased kin. Now that we went through all this torturous training I could confidently say that we were the strongest genin team in Konoha, well, second strongest. Team Guy already had a year advantage over us and Lee and Neji are in a class of their own so it is still pretty debatable, as we have never fought each other before. Today seemed like any regular day, we were all waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi sensei to start todays training. Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and put away his book, "we have our first C-rank mission today so pack enough supplies for one week, and meet me by the gate in 2 hours "

We all were excited for our first real mission and ran to our homes to pack and I made sure to only pack the essentials. I didn't have to worry about packing weapons as I could just make some with my crystal release, which is way harder than a regular run of the mill kunai. I put everything in one of the sealing scrolls that Natsumi made me since it would be harder to fight with a backpack on and it made carrying my stuff around way easier. She has been getting really good at sealing these past few years but lately her progress has begun slowing down. I guess that the only way for her to get any better is to apprentice under a sealing master or all she would be able to make is the basic sealing scrolls and paper bombs. I wait for Natsumi to finish packing and grabbed an extra sealing scroll in case Satsuki needed one. Once she was ready we ran to the gate and found that Satsuki was already there, leaning against the gate looking bored. "Hey Satsuki do you want to borrow one of my sealing scrolls? It will make traveling easier and you won't have to worry about your backpack weighing you down if we get ambushed or something." I unsealed and sealed my stuff to show her what I was talking about and she nodded. I handed her the scroll, "Just put your pack on the scroll and pour chakra into it to seal and unseal it." She looked at it for a second and gave me a quite "thanks". We all stood their silently waiting for Kakashi sensei for about 5 minutes before he appeared in a shunshin, "lets go" and we left on our first real mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: Just a reminder to vote on the poll on my profile page for what type of fanfics you want to see me write in the future. With that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Satsuki POV

It has been 3 months and I have still not asked Kagami to marry me. I was going to tell him the day after I had my talk with the Hokage, but I bailed out. It wasn't entirely my fault as I couldn't have asked him to marry me just after he and Natsumi announced that they were going to get married. It would have definitely made me look desperate and Natsumi would have gone ballistic, thinking that I was just jealous and trying to steal him from her. I had figured that I would wait a couple of more months to ask him as I had years until the deadline so I didn't have to rush. Today was my first real mission and I can't be thinking of this right now, I have to focus on the mission. I vowed to tell Kagami right after this mission, it wouldn't do to tell him before or during it and have him get hurt because he was distracted thinking about it. All of a sudden I could see Kagami walk towards me and I wondered what he could possibly want from me. Kagami was nice to me and gave me a scroll to hold my things. I just mumbled a "thanks" trying my best to withhold my blush. I reminded myself that he only gave it to me because he was friendly and I was his teammate, not because he liked me that way. Kakashi sensei is finally here and we can get this mission started. This was the perfect chance to test my skills and see if all this training was going to make me strong enough to face 'him' in the future.

Natsumi POV

I am so happy that I finally get to go on my first real mission and the best part of it is that Kagami-kun is coming with me. I stopped packing to take a moment to appreciate my engagement ring. I had run into many women who acted jealous and asked about my ring, saying that it must be worth a fortune and that their husbands/lovers never got them anything beautiful like that. It made me feel warm inside that he would waste his the time to create this ring for me. I could tell that it took him a lot of time and effort because I could see a lot of details put into it and it had a fancy engraving inside saying 'I'll cherish you always'. This made my heart almost beat out my chest, I shook my head remembering that I was going to be late and started packing. He knocked on the door and I let him come in. Kagami-kun waited for me like the gentlemen that he was and ran with me to the village gates. When we got there I started feeling uncomfortable with the way Satsuki acted around Kagami-kun. These past couple of months I could see Satsuki give Kagami-kun those longing looks and she always acted shy and blushed around him. I didn't know what to think of it but I would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do something to Kagami-kun. My thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi sensei finally showed up and we left on our first mission.

We started tree hoping and I asked,"Kakashi sensei what is our mission?" There was an uncomfortable silence before he responded, "We are going to invade a camp of slave traders and our orders is to eliminate all of them and release the slaves." I gasped, there were slavers and we were ordered to kill them. Even though I hated what the slavers did to people I didn't want to kill them, or anyone else as a matter of fact. Kakashi saw the look on my face and said, "To be a shinobi is to put your feelings aside for your village and your life on the line defending it. The word shinobi means the one who endures and we are to the endure the burdens we may face for the good of our village." This took me by surprise. I didn't know Kakashi could be so philosophical. "If you really want to become the Hokage you will eventually have to kill in the name of the village in order to keep it safe and protect those that are precious to you." I nodded with all the determination I could muster and yelled, "yah, but when I become Hokage I'm going to change the world and make it to were no one kills each other anymore." I didn't see the surprised look that Kakashi made before he eye smiled and thought, 'maybe, just maybe you could do it Natsumi'

Kagami POV

Wow, Natsumi is already striving for world peace just like Naruto and it was Kakashi who set her up to it and not Jariah. I really didn't know what to think of it. While Natsume was my fiancé and I believed in her I didn't really believe in world peace. I don't want to get rid of her innocents so I'll just keep quite about my opinion and support her to the best of my abilities. Maybe she will be able to unite the 5 great villages earlier without the impending doom of Madara and the juubi hanging over their heads. We finally stop tree hoping to set up camp and I give a suggestion. "Why don't I make a small crystal house, it would be see-through so the enemy ninja won't spot it and it would it would protect us from surprise attacks." Kakashi looks at me, "show it to me and I'll decide if it's safe or not." I create a small cabin out of clear crystal and Kakashi knocks on it. "It feels sturdy enough, from now on you will do this on future missions, good job Kagami-kun." Kakashi cleared his throat, "Satsuki takes first watch, Natsumi second, Kagami third and I'll take last watch." The night went smoothly with nothing suspicious happening and I shattered my crystal house, and we started tree hopping again.

We tree hop for what seems to be 3 hours and Kakashi suddenly stopped," were near, stay here while I scout the area." We waited there for a bout 30 minutes before Kakashi came back. "The slave camp is here and there are approximately 2 missing ninja, 20 bandits and 5 hostages. Natsumi and Satsuki you'll take out the bandits and free the hostages, while Kagami and I will deal with the ninja. Be aware of your surroundings at all times, now lets move." We snuck quietly into the slave camp waiting for Kakashi to give the signal and heard an explosion. We ran into action and I appeared in front of a ninja with a scratched out Iwagakure headband and tried to stab him with a crystal spike. He used kawairmi with a bandit and grinned, "crystal release huh, you sell for a lot of money on the black market" I looked at the dead bandit and felt sick," How could you do that to your comrade? " He just laughed, "comrade, all these bandits are good for is canon fodder, other wise their just useless." I got angry with this, he had no regard for human life and I decided that the world would be a better place without him so I charged. We fought for a little bit before I decided to lower my resistance seals and surprised him with my increased speed. This caught him off guard and allowed me to appear in back of him and cut of his head with a crystal sword. Once I made sure that he was really dead I went to check on Natsumi and Satsuki.

Natsumi's POV

Satsuki and I were having an easy time with the weak bandits, making short work of them. Satsuki just finished the last one off, I was about to free the woman from the cages when a sword came out of nowhere and almost chopped my head off. I saw a guy with a scar over his right eye and a headband with the scratched symbol of Iwagakure. He leered at me and said, "I am going to have some fun with you before I kill you and your friends." I pushed my disgust to the side and made multiple clones to charge him and sent one to get Satsuki. He made short work of my clones and stated proudly "I am Jukkido Kirwati, former jounin of Iwagakure, what can a weak genin like you do t-" He was suddenly attacked by a large fireball and escaped with minor burns on his arms and legs. "You talk too much" Satsuki said in her arrogant voice. This made his face turn red in anger "how dare you hurt me, I'm going to kill you!" We all fought and it was pretty clear that he had the upper hand and when he was about to decapitate Satsuki, her eyes closed and snapped open showing red eyes with one tomoe. Suddenly she was able to avoid the attack and she stabbed him in the heart and he went up in a poof of smoke revealing a log. Before anything else can happen Kagami-kun appeared looking exhausted and asked," are you girls ok." The missing ninja chose that time to pop up out of the ground and prepared to stab a surprised Kagami-kun.

Kagami's POV

"Are you girls ok," I said exhaustedly? Before the girl could say anything someone suddenly popped up out of the ground and thrust their sword forward to stab me. All I could do was close my eyes and accept that I was going to die. How could I be such an idiot, I should have known better than to let my guard down in enemy territory? Kakashi sensei even told us to be aware of our surrounding about an hour ago. If this guy doesn't kill me I'm going to die in shame for being so stupid. As I was about to accept my fate I felt blood splash on my face and heard a gurgling noise. I opened my eyes and saw that my attacker was standing right in front of me with multiple chains going through his body. My attacker then fell to ground dead and the chains retracted themselves from his body and disappear into Natsumi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: I got nothing important to say so I'm just going to finish writing this sentence. With that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Our trip back to Konoha was completely silent and we were given the week off to process what we did. Once I got back to my apartment I went straight to the bathroom to puke my guts out and then I went to the sink to wash my hands raw. Nothing I did could make the vision of blood on my hands go away and I felt like scum. Who was I to take away someone else's life away, even if they were like the incarnation of evil? I knew what I was getting into when I became a shinobi, but this guilt was so overwhelming. Another thing that makes this situation even worse was that Natsumi was forced to kill someone in order to save my life. I forced someone so pure and innocent to kill someone just because I was too lazy to stay alert. I better go apologize to her right now and beg for her forgiveness, even though I know that I don't deserve it.

I went to her apartment and broke down crying in front of her. I profusely apologized for making her bloody her hands in order to save my pitiful life and was surprised when she slapped me. "Are you stupid, I already killed 10 bandits before that and you better stop apologizing to me for saving your life. That guy was a real creep and Satsuki and I was trying to kill him before you even came to check up on us." I started to blush for not remembering that they had been ordered to kill 20 bandits. "But if I-" "stop it, I know what your think and I'm not some innocent little girl that needs to be taken care of. I am a kunoichi of Konoha and I'll do anything to protect my precious people, even kill." "I-" she interrupted me with a kiss. I blush, "remember I am a shinobi too, killing is in the job description"

Natsumi's POV

I was shocked when Kagami-kun came crying to me and went down on his hands and knees to beg me for my forgiveness. And when I asked what he wanted forgiveness for he apologized for making me kill that guy and said that I shouldn't have bloodied my hands in order to save his pitiful life. To say I was appalled would be an understatement and did the only thing I could do to bring him out of his hysterics, I slapped him. "Are you stupid, I already killed 10 bandits before that and you better stop apologizing to me for saving your life. That guy was a real creep and Satsuki and I was trying to kill him before you even came to check up on us." I saw him blush in embarrassment and he tried to blame himself again. "But if I-" I cut him off knowing what he was thinking. "Stop it, I know what your think and I'm not some innocent little girl that needs to be taken care of. I am a kunoichi of Konoha and I'll do anything to protect my precious people, even kill." "I-" I silence him with a kiss making him blush, "remember I am a shinobi too, killing is in the job description."

Kagami's POV

It was a very embarrassing day for me and I made Natsumi worry over me for nothing. I got a grip of myself and I reminded myself that as shinobi I would have to kill in order to protect her and everyone else in the village. I decided to make it up to her by taking her to a fancy new restaurant called "The Golden Leaf". I ordered us the most expensive meal on the menu despite her protest and boy was it good. We had a lot of fun talking about different things like movies and other small talk. We also took a stroll around the park seeing the sights and enjoying each other's company. I also took a risk to see if I could get a rise out of her. I asked if she thought about using her new chakra chains to dominate me in bed. It worked really well and a blushing red Natsumi could be seen beating me to a pulp before leaving my beat up body in the park alone.

I apologized to her the next morning and she forgave me, but not before she gave me another slap. The rest of the week was spent with us going on dates or practicing our elemental manipulation that we had ignored for months. Natsumi used her clones to rush through her elemental training and she can already cut a leaf with her wind chakra. She decided to ignore her water for now, as she wanted to master wind first. My elemental training was going slower than I would have liked and I focused on lightning manipulation. The first step was to light a light bulb by powering it with my lightning chakra and I could barely get it to flicker. Sadly all good things must come to an end and our time off has finally ended.

Satsuki POV

I am very happy that I finally awakened my sharingan, even if it's currently at its lowest form. In order to upgrade it to 2 tomoes I will have to seriously up my training and possibly get into another life and death situation. Now the only other problem that I haven't solved besides killing Itachi was getting Kagami to marry me. I thought about it a lot for this past week and decided that he was the only person that I will allow to get me pregnant. He is the strongest boy my age and he has 2 powerful bloodlines, making him the perfect candidate to help restore my clan. Even if in the smallest chance they don't inherit either of our kekkei genkai there is no doubt that they will be strong. All I had to do now is talk to Natsumi first so there isn't a big misunderstanding and remind her that he has to have 2 wives. I found them walking on the street and stopped in front of them, "Natsumi can I talk to you in private." Natsumi looks so surprised and she exaggerates it when she goes eyes wide and her jaw drop. "You actually want to talk to me and in private, the apocalypse must be coming if something forces you to talk to me." I resist the urge to roll my eyes and sigh, "stop exaggerating for a moment and come with me, I want to get this over with." She pouted childishly," fine, Kagami-kun if I go missing and no one finds my body, Satsuki killed me." This time I did roll my eyes and I grabbed her hand and we roof hoped and landed in an empty alley.

I clear my throat, "I'm going to be Kagami's other wife, I'm just letting you now before I asked him," She shift uncomfortably, "I guess I understand, you both were forced to marry someone by the council so it would only make sense that you would help each other out." I am surprised that she accepted it that quickly, deciding not to look a gift horsed in the mouth I said, "well thank you for understanding, I'm going to tell him right now." With that said I jumped on a roof and started feeling for his chakra. It took a couple minutes and I found him at the market place, buying some fruit. I landed right in front of him and grabbed his hand, dragging him another empty alley and let go of his hand. I look at him in the eyes and say, "you are going to marry me" he looked at me confused "w-what". "You have to have two wives and I have to find someone to marry me before my twenties. It would save us a lot of trouble if we just married each other." He opened was about to protest before I cut him off "I already asked Natsumi and she was ok with it so you have nothing to worry about." He looks at me surprised, "Well I guess it's ok if she's fine with it, should we go tell the Hokage that we both met are requirements." It sounded like a good idea, so we rushed to the Hokage to inform him of our decisions.

Hokage's POV

I had just finished having a meeting with all the jounins who had a genin team. The Chunin Exams were coming around the corner and I had to ask them if they felt there teams were ready to participate this year. I also made it pretty clear that all the teams with clan heirs had to be nominated for the Chunin Exams whether they were ready or not. I didn't outright demand it, but it was heavily implied. Konoha had to show a strong front and what better ways to do that then have freshly graduated clan heirs mop the floor with all of the competition. It would show that Konoha was still the strongest village out there and bring more prestige and clients from all over the world. There was a knock on the door, "come in" and to my surprise it was Kagami and Satsuki. "What brings you two here to see me?" They look at each other before Kagami stepped forward "I already picked my two wives and they are Natsumi and Satsuki." I nodded. "So, now that we have already chosen before our deadlines what do we have to do to make it official." "Well you'll have to sign some papers, which I will have ready by tomorrow, oh, and bring Natsumi. All parties that are involved will have to sign some papers." "Now if you'll excuse me I have more paperwork to do" once they left I went back to doing my boring paper work.

Kagami's POV

Satsuki and I finished with our talk with the Hokage and I went to search for Natsumi. I had found her at her apartment and explained how all three of us would be married by tomorrow. I could see that she was excited that we would finally be married and told her that we would have to sign some papers first thing in the morning. After that I went my apartment I kept thinking of what I should do with Satsuki. Should I start taking her out on dates with Natsumi or do I go around ignoring her. I decided to ask Natsumi about that in the morning and went to sleep. Once I woke up I brought up my concerns to Natsumi "well, you are marrying her too so it would be a good idea to try to get closer to her. Maybe you and her will develop feelings for each other like we do" This made me smile and I kissed her thanking her for the advice. We went to Satsuki's house to pick her up and then we all went to the Hokage to make are marriages official.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: This story is now over 20,000 words and I'm getting ready to start writing some new ones. I have a poll with choices on my profile page and all you have to do is vote, with up to 4 choices to pick from. With that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

When we got to the Hokage's office all we had to do was sign a few papers taking about 5 minutes to complete and the Hokage stamped the papers with his official stamp. "Congratulations, you are all now married. I'll tell the good news to the council and get them to stop interfering in your affairs. Oh, and Satsuki since you are married you're are now allowed to take up your seat on the council." Satsuki gained a look of surprise before she shook her head, "No, I want nothing to do with politics." He nodded his head and looked at me, "You are now a new clan head, what would you like your clan to specialize in." This threw me through a loop, how the hell is he making me a clan head, I don't even have a clan. He saw my confused look "Your bloodlines are powerful and the council felt that having a new clan would bring more prestige to Konoha. As a new clan head you will be given free piece of land and compound big enough to room your future children and grandchildren, here's a book on the privileges and duties of being a clan head." I just accepted it and said, "thank you". "You all should be heading out now or your going to be late, we don't need any more ninja arriving late for meetings, we already have Kakashi for that." And with that we ran to our training field and made it there before Kakashi showed up.

It was 10 minutes later when Kakashi decided to show up and he had some papers in his hand. "There's going to to be no practice or missions until further notice, here is the forms for the Chunin Exams, joining is optional but it is highly recommended that you do join. All the information you need to know is on the form, bye." He shunshined away once handed us the forms. We all stand there awkwardly before I decide to break the silence. "So do you guy want to move in with me into my new compound." Natsumi excitedly cheers "yes" and I could see Satsuki's reluctance. "Its not like I'm going to force you to sleep in the same bed as me, I am sure there's going to be plenty of room for you guys to have your own room." She hesitates at first, "fine, but you better not try anything funny." "Ok, we all better start packing tonight, I'll go ask the Hokage for the keys and direction to the compound right now and we could move in tomorrow."

They went home to pack and I went to the Hokage and asked for my keys and direction to the compound. I learned that my new clan compound was right next to the Kurama clan and the Hokage filled me in on some of the duties I had to take up. When I asked him what he meant about what I wanted my clan to specialize in he explained that there was an old tradition of the clans doing something to make them unique from the other clans. "The kurama clan make and sell art, the Yamanaka sell flowers, the Aburame have a bee farm and sells honey, the Akimichi have a chain of restaurants, the Inuzuka run a vet, the Hyuga make and sell clothes for nobles, and the Nara raise deer and use their antlers in medicine." I thought about before saying "my clan will sell figurines made out of my crystal release and repair broken things." When he asked me how I would repair broken things I said " my healing bloodline is actually the power to reject events that happen, therefore reverting and making it as if the event never occurred. So when I heal something like a severed arm I'm not actually regenerating it. My powers were rejecting that his/her hand was ever severed at all, making appear on the person's body as if their arm was never severed." To prove that I was telling the truth I grabbed a pencil off his desk and snapped it. "Watch this" and I use my powers on the pencil, rejecting that it was ever broken and bringing it back to its original state. The Hokage gapped at it before regaining his baring and said, "Wow, I'm going to make this an S-class secret, making it to where nobody but your wives and me know about the full capabilities of your power. If someone like Orochimaru heard about this he would stop at nothing to get his hands on you. If he did he would probably think he could use your powers to grant him immortality. " This made me freeze, with what he probably knows about my abilities through his spies I'm already a potential body for him to take over. If he finds out the true depths of my ability he would no doubt make me his next body without even considering the sharingan. If he hade my powers to make him immortal he would have all the time in the world to learn all the jutsu he wants and wouldn't even need the sharingan.

The Hokage saw the terrified look on my face and sighed, "don't worry, as long as I live I won't ever let Orochimaru get his slimy little hands on you." The Hokage and I talked for a little bit before dismissed me and I went to my apartment to pack. Once I got there I started sealing everything into my scroll and fell asleep as soon as I finished. The next morning I decided that to take both Satsuki and Natsumi out for breakfast at a teashop. "So are you girls all packed and ready to move into the compound," I said as I drank some tea. They both showed me their sealing scrolls showing that they sealed everything in there and we generated into having small talk. After we all finished with our food I showed them where our compound was. "Wow, this is amazing, and were actually going to live here, sweet" Satsuki just grunted, "its ok I guess" and then we started touring around the compound, checking the small training field and exploring the compound. "I'm thinking of adding a pool, making it look all fancy with my crystal release and using seal to filter the water. Natsumi, could you do that, make a seal that keeps the water clean." She looks at me downtrodden, "No, but I'll look into it, I love swimming and it would be cool if we had a pool of our own." We finish exploring and everyone claimed a room and started unpacking. I then told the girls about my rejection powers and showed them an example with a hole that I made in the wall. The girls gapped before Satsuki scolded me, "don't go around destroying the compound, you could have showed us using a different example." "Ok I'm sorry, but you guys can't tell anyone about this, just tell them that it is a healing bloodline." The rest of the day was spent training in our new private training field and I taught Satsuki about elemental manipulation. At first she brushed me of stating that she could already use fire jutsu, but I finally got her a chakra paper and it showed her that she had a lighting affinity along with her fire one. She showed faster progress than me with lighting manipulation by getting her light bulb to light up for longer with lightning chakra.

Four days have passed and it was now the first day of the Chunin Exams. As we were walking on the second floor I could see a group of people crowding around a door that was blocked by 2 disguised chunin. I looked at the door number and saw that it was under a weak genjutsu and covered Satsuki's mouth when she made to comment on it. "It's better if you don't tell them, they don't deserve to pass if they can't tell it's a genjutsu or that were not on the third floor where the paper said it was." She removed my hand and huffed, following me to the stairs. "Wait, Kagami Satoshi I challenge you to a fight, I want to test my skills against this years rookie of the year." I turned around startled and look at Lee, "I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village Rock Lee, I wish to test my skills against you and see how my hard work matches up to a natural prodigy such as yourself." I was surprised, shouldn't he be asking Satsuki to fight him," I am sorry but I cannot fight you at this moment as we will be late, maybe we will get a chance to fight each other during the exam. If we don't you can come find me after the exam and we can go all out without any time limit." He gained fires in his eyes, "Yosh, the fire of youth burns brightly in you, I will gladly take your offer to fight after these exams." I politely respond, "um yes, it was nice meeting you Lee but we have to go, the exams are starting soon and you should go find your team." I grab both girls by their hands and drag them to the exam room. "What a weirdo" Natsumi said, while Satsuki grunted agreeing with her. "You shouldn't say things like that, he seems to be a nice person, just a little ruff around the edges." She just pouted childishly and we entered the room.

"Hey, looks like the whole rookie nine is here" I heard Kiba Inuzuka say loudly. He walked up to Satsuki, "hey beautiful, how about you and me catch a movie later" he said with a wink. Satsuki grunted irritated, "no mutt, and I'm already married." This made shocked the entire rookie nine and they yelled, "What!" Ino Yamanaka ran up to Satsuki, "Are you serious, who is he, is he cute, does he-" Satsuki growled and just pointed at me. "Oh my gosh, you guys are married. How did this happen and how long-" She was interrupted by Natsumi yelling, "Hey, I married to him too, I am even his first wife." This made the whole room stop what they were doing and looked straight at us. There was an awkward silence before Kiba broke it, "damn, how the hell did you end up marrying two of the most beautiful girl from the academy. You have got to tell me your secret." Before I could come up with a reply we heard someone fake cough," you guy's should quite down, you already got the whole rooms attention and painted a big target on yourselves." I turned around and saw Kabuto.

I acted as if I didn't know him and Kiba brashly said," and who the hell are you, four eyes" He pushed up his glasses and smirked, "I am Kabuto, this exam is no joke, look at those ninja from the mist, there looking at you with so much bloodlust that its clear that they see you as prey. I can't really blame you, as this is your first time, how about I give you some pointers. Hinata Hyuga came up to him and stuttered, "Is t-this your s-second attempt." Kabuto shakes his head," no this is my seventh attempt." "Hah, you must really suck then" Kiba jeered at him. Kabuto ignored him and pulled out some cards, "why don't I help you guys out. I have some information on everyone here, maybe you have someone that you want to know more information about." Satsuki pointed at Gaara,"what do you have on that sand ninja." He held up his card and pumped chakra in it," Gaara, he's on a team with his siblings and his dad is the Kazekage. He carries a large gourd on his back everywhere he goes and is only one year older than you. His mission history is 0 D-ranks, 10 C-ranks, 9 B-ranks and 15 A-ranks, with him completing all his missions without any recorded injuries." This made most of the rookie nine gap and I said "we should all avoid him," and everyone agreed.

Then out of nowhere Kumo ninja appeared a few feet away from us. He walked up to Kabuto and asked, "What do you have on this guy" pointing to a surprised me. Kabuto looked at him unsurely and said, "I don't think I should do that, he's a fellow leaf ninja" Kiba complained, "come on, it's not like there going to be anything important on there." Kabuto sighs, "alright, fine" and he pumps chakra into a card, "Kagami Satoshi, this years rookie of the year and the possessor of two kekkei genkais, crystal release and a powerful healing bloodline. It's said that he is capable of regenerating severed limbs with ease. His mission history is 32 D-rank missions and 1 C-rank mission." The whole room is silent and staring right at me. I turn towards Kiba, "thanks a lot Kiba, I'll remember to pay you back for this later." He just laughed nervously and before anyone could respond a load explosion erupted in front of the classroom and a lot of chunin appeared there. In front of all of them was a tall man wearing a black trench coat and a scar going down the left side of his face. "Sit down and shut up!" the man shouted. "My name is Marino Ibiki and I will be the head proctor for the first exam."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: Should I have Natsumi go on here training trip with Jariah or should she stay in Konoha and train with Kagami. Give me your opinions on what you would like to see me write and I may end up putting your ideas in if it fits in will with my story.**

Marino Ibiki was way more intimidating in real life then he ever was in the anime. I calmed myself down, which was hard to do in such an intense atmosphere and Ibiki, started explaining the rules. He said exactly the same thing in the anime and I was seated next to Hinata and Shikamaru. The questions were college level material and I was able to answer 6 of the questions in complete confidence. The other 3 I was a little iffy on as they gave me mission scenarios and I had to give an explanation on what to do in order to prevent more casualties from happening then there had to be made. I flipped my paper over and decided to sit there and wait. I couldn't look around the room or the examiners might think I'm cheating and throw my team out of the exam. 30 minutes passed and Ibiki finally called for everyone to stop. "Alright, its time for the tenth question. If you take this question and fail then your team will never be allowed to take this exam ever again." The caused a loud uproar, with everyone yelling at Ibiki saying that he couldn't do that and he shouted, "Quite, if you don't want to take the question you are free to leave and can try again next year. Now is the time to chose if you want to stay or leave." This caused the whole room to become completely silent before a Taki ninja gets up, "I'm sorry guys but I can't take it, we will have better luck next year." This started a chain reaction and more teams got up and left. Natsumi stood up and banged her hand on the desk, "I'm not scared of your stupid question. I doesn't matter if I'm stuck as a genin forever, I will become the Hokage no matter what!"

Natsumi's declaration inspired the rest of the ninja to stay and Ibiki sighed, "You all pass." "What" most of the class yelled in confusion? Ibiki explained, " As a ninja you are forced to make decisions that could be vital towards your villages survival and you cannot hesitate to act quickly or you risk the downfall of your village." A confused Natsumi asked, "Then what were the other 9 questions for, just a big waste of our time" Ibiki shook his head, "Most of the question were impossible for most of you to answer so it would make you resort to doing one thing, cheating." Kiba stands up and complains, "but you told us not to cheat and you even threw out the ones that were caught cheating." "Yes, the ones who were caught, but as a ninja one must learn how to gather information without getting caught. If you were sent on a mission to spy on an enemy village and were caught in the process of gathering information you would be tortured for any little information you have and get killed." Kiba sat down and Ibiki went on "Now that first phase-" He didn't get finish before Anko crashed through the window. "Wow Ibiki, there are still so many teams, you're getting to soft." Ibiki just grunted annoyed and said "let just get a move on with this exam" Anko stuck her tongue out at Ibiki and grinned, "all of you follow me to the Forest of Death."

Once we got there she handed us the waivers and explained to us that we both needed the heaven and earth scrolls to pass. My team went to our starting position and waited for the signal to start. "Natsumi, make a believable copy of the heaven scroll and put it in your bag. Put the real heaven scroll in one of your sealing scrolls and give it to Satsuki. Natsumi nodded and used her calligraphy skills to make a convincing copy. She finished it quickly and put the copy in her poach and handed Satsuki the real one. "Lets run straight to the tower and we could ambush a team before they enter the tower." They both agreed to my plan and an explosion went off, signaling us to start. We ran for a couple hours before we had to stop, "Sorry guy but I have to pee, wait here I'll be back in a minute." Satsuki made a disgusted face and I sigh, "ok, be careful." She disappeared into the trees and appeared back within 5 minutes. "Hey guys re-" she was interrupted when I encase everything but her head in crystal. "Nice try, but Natsumi has her ninja pouch on her left leg, not her right." He releases the henge and I knock him out and remove the crystals. I check his poach and found that he was carrying the earth scroll. "Where's Nat-" I was interrupted by Natsumi appearing and throwing two beat up and unconscious ninja on the ground. "Those perverts were trying to watch me as I was peeing," she said with a red face. I calmed her down while Satsuke tied them all up, "lets head to the tower now, no need to stay here longer than we need to. " I handed her the earth scroll and she sealed it in a sealing scroll and handed it to Satsuki.

We tree hoped for most of the day and found a cave to camp in for the night. I encased the entrance with clear crystals to provide us with extra protection and we started eating the ration bars we saved for the exam. We all went to sleep without worry as the only way to break the crystal entrance would be a decent size jutsu or an explosion, and that would alert us, as they tend to cause a lot of noise. The next morning we had another helping of rations bars and headed towards the towers. As we were tree jumping we were surprised by a sudden gale of wind knocking us out of the air. "Kukuku, what do we have here, the kyuubi brat, a boy with two bloodlines, and one of the last Uchihia's, how lucky am I. It's going to be a lot of fun playing with you" and he release a heavy pressure on all of us, paralyzing us in place. I was the first to get out of it and I attacked with crystal shuriken. He spun a kunai lazily in his hand and swatted them away like they were nothing. "Kukuku is that all you got, I guess that it's my turn" and he summoned a giant snake. He created a giant wind and separated Natsumi from us, sending the snake after her. I had no time to worry about her as Orochimaru attacked me. I was quickly overwhelmed by his superior taijutsu and speed, and Orochimaru threw up a sword from his mouth and stabbed me through the heart. I stopped moving and shatter into crystals, showing that it was a crystal clone. I try surprising him by using kawairmi to get in back of him and pierce him with a crystal sword. Once my sword stabs through his back he turns into mud, showing that it was a mud clone. "Kukuku, you're not as bad as I first thought, but sadly I don't need you right know." He appears in front of me before I could react and stabbed me in the stomach and knocked me out with a chop to the neck.

Natsumi POV

This was just great, first I get separated from my team and now I'm in a giant snakes belly. I try piercing through it with a kunai but it just bounces off the insides of the snake. "I am not going to die like this. I still haven't become the Hokage yet!" I gather as much chakra as I can "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and I Summoned thousands of clones making the snake explode from the inside. Gross, I'm covered in snake guts. I then remember my teammates are in trouble and ran to go help them. When I got there I could see Kagami-kun on the floor bleeding and Satsuki was still paralyzed. I got angry at this snake freak for hurting Kagami-kun and red chakra started to cover my body. I ignored it and appeared in front of the enemy and slash him with my chakra claws, turning him into mud. I get even angrier when I realized it was a clone and he laughed "is the little kyuubi angry that I hurt her little friend" He summoned another big snake and sent it to attack me. I rushed towards it and punched it in the face, making it disappear in a poof of smoke. I look at Satsuki who's still doing nothing, "Why are you just standing there, help me fight or take Kagami to somewhere safe." When I turn to deal with Orochimaru his tongue extended and held me up in the air. He walked over to me and reached into my ninja poach, taking the fake heaven scroll and swallowed it whole. I made a disgusted face and he we through some hand seals, "I tire of this fight, Five Elements Seal" he pushed his now purple glowing finger into my stomach, making me go unconscious.

Satsuki

I watched as this unknown ninja dominated my team and I did nothing to help them. I just stood their doing nothing but cower like a chicken. "Why are you just standing there, help me fight or take Kagami to somewhere safe" Natsumi yelled at me. She was then immobilized be the person's tongue and knocked out with a weird jutsu. He threw her off the tree and I rushed to her and caught her. I carry her over to Kagami and laid her down next to him and turned towards the enemy ninja. "Kukuku did you finally get enough courage to face me, come and let me see if your skilled like your brother Itachi." This made my sharingan activate and I growled at him, "How do you know Itachi." He smiled, "Kukuku me and Itachi were acquaintances that worked together, now lets see how you compare to him" He rushed me and we fought in taijutsu, with him not even trying. My sharingan started to see things slower and I was able to nick his cheek. He jumped back and I threw fuuma shurikin with wire attached to them, tying him to a tree. I then set it on fire with a fireball jutsu and could see part of his face peal off. "Kukuku, I'll admit that your good, but your nowhere near Itachi's level. How about a I leave you a little gift to help you get stronger," His neck extended inhumanly and he bit me on the neck. As I start fading in and out of consciousness I could hear him say," seek me if you want to gain more power, this village will always hold you back." The pain in my neck became too overbearing and I finally blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: Do any of you think that I should have Kagami fight Gaara instead of Natsumi? Tell me what you think I'll see what I could do. With that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Kagami's POV

I wake up slowly and immediately feel a pain in my stomach, putting my hands on my stomach "heal" covering my body in a blue dome slowly reverting my body to its previous state. I let the dome fade and I look around and find my two teammates lying on the ground. I remembered that in the anime Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark and placed a seal on Naruto to mess with his chakra. I hoped that this wasn't the case but was greatly disappointed when I checked the girls over. I decided to use my powers on Satsuki and see if I could get rid of the curse mark. I focused a lot of energy rejecting the curse mark and boy was I surprised when a giant white serpent came out of Satsuki's curse mark. To make things even creeper it had the same face as Orochimaru, but with it covered in scales. I reacted fast and encased it in crystals, making sure that I crystalized the inside of its body as well and shattered it. I went back to Satsuki and reverted any possible damage the exorcism caused and sighed.

I don't know if I should use my powers on Natsumi's seal. While it was easier to remove Orochimaru's curse mark and destroy it, Natsumi's seal was a whole other story. Orochimaru put a seal over Natsumi's Shiki Fujin, which holds the kyuubi and a portion of her parent's souls. I don't know if my rejection powers would work on a seal that was made by the Shinigami. Orihime's powers were said to trespass into God's territory, I even remember in the anime that she revived a female Arrancar back from death. Maybe the Shinigami wanted me to take major risks like this in order to give him entertainment. That's why he let me have this godlike power, he expected me to use it to its fullest and fuck the whole plot. I decided to do the something stupid and revive the souls of her parent that resided in her. I put my hands over her and a dark blue dome covered her. First I rejected orichimaru's seal and it was removed fast and easy, but I stopped to check her seal and it looked exactly the same in the anime. I sigh in relief before I use my powers on her again and search for the souls in Natsumi. After about 5 minutes I could feel 3 different souls, the kyuubi, Kushina, and Minato. I reached my powers towards her parent's souls and pull them out with all my might. As I pulled them out I made sure to focus a lot of my powers on restoring their souls to exactly how they were before they died.

A great flash of blue goes of like a flash bang, making my ears ring and my eyes go temporary blind. I use my powers to make sure that any damage to my eyes and ears were fixed immediately. Once I finished healing myself I open my eyes and see an unconscious Minato and Kushina. I ignore them for time being and went to heal Natsumi. I used my powers to heal any possible damage the soul extraction may have caused and made sure to revert any damage the kyuubi seal may have sustained. After I know that everything was all right I release the blue dome and suddenly felt the pressure of a kunai at my neck. "Who are you, where are we and how are we still alive." Minato released his kunai from my neck and I turned around slowly, knowing that any rash movements could be seen as a readiness to attack. "My name is Kagami Satoshi, a genin of Konoha and me and my team are currently participating in Chunin Exams, here in the Forsest of Death. The S-Rank criminal Orochimaru attacked my team and he put a seal on Natsumi. I used my bloodline to remove the seal and I felt your souls inside of her. I used my powers to pull your souls out of her and restored them to their former selves."

Kushina grabs me roughly "What do you mean you pulled our souls out! You could have hurt Natsumi and you could have damaged the seal and released the kyuubi!" I could see that they were both getting angry and I decided to try to calm them down, "I would never do anything if I knew that it would hurt Natsumi. My bloodline lets me reject and revert things, I used my powers of rejection to bring out your souls and reverted your souls to their previous state to before you died. And if the seal the did break I could have used my powers to revert the seal to its previous state." They both still glare at me, "why don't you check her seal yourself, if there's anything wrong with it I'll let you kill me." The both look surprised before Minato gains an hardened look on his face,"fine, if I see anything wrong with this seal I will gladly kill you" This made my blood freeze and I barely prevented myself from peeing in my pants. He walked over to Natsumi and checked over her seal, looking for the tiniest of imperfection. "The seals is as strong as ever, but I don't want you messing with the seal ever again, do you understand me." All I could do was nod my head and suddenly I heard Satsuki groan.

I made my way to Satsuki's side,"are you ok, how are you feeling." Satsuki stands up and feels around her neck were the curse mark used to be,"don't worry, I got rid of what he did to you" Satsuki just gave me a quite "thanks" and looked around spotting Minato and Kushina holding Natsumi in their lap. "Who are they" "I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself." She gave me an annoyed look before she walked towards Natsumi's parents. "Who are you and what are you doing with my teammate," she demanded. They looked at each other before Kushina gained a look of recognition. "Are you Mikoto's daughter, you look exactly like a miniature version of he, oh and Natsumi is our daughter." Satsuki became shocked before she got angry, "who the hell are you and how did you know my mother." Kushina smiled, "Because she's my best friend and she even made me your godmother, how is she doing by the way." Satsuki gained a flat look, "She's dead, and has been for 7 years and where were you all this time if you were my godmother and Natsumi's mother. I know for a fact that she has lived alone for most of her life and only just moved in with Kagami and me." This made me freeze in place and Natsumi's parents gained an enraged look on their faces, "Why are you two girls living in the same house with a boy" Kushina's hair stood up and split into tails and I was about say something "were both married to him" she said casually, throwing me under the bus. Before Kushina had the chance to strangle me we all heard a gasp and saw that Natsumi had woken up.

I prayed to God, thanking him for saving me and Natsumi's parent immediately went to her side. "My baby, I'm so glad that your awake, are you hurt d-" as Kushina went to hug her Natsumi used kawairmi to hide behind me. "Who the hell are you lady and why did you try to hug me," Natsumi demanded. "I'm your mother and that is your father, were so happy that we get to finally meet you." Natsumi laughed, "that's a good one but I now for a fact that my parent are dead, Hokage-jiji told me so" Minato decides to speak up and pointed at me," we had sealed a part of our souls into you along with the kyuubi and this boy here revived us." This made her freeze in place before she started crying and ran into a hug with her parents. They stayed like that hugging each other for 10 minutes before Natsumi breaks it and start talking with here parents. Satsuki and I decided to give them some private time and I made a little house with my crystal release for us to wait in. I decided to tell her that the person who attacked us was Orochimaru and that we were lucky to be alive. "Satsuki, I'm going to need you to cover your neck. We don't want Orochimaru knowing that your seal is gone and I don't know if he has any spies in the exam. Do you have anything to cover it like a scarf or bandages." She reached into her bag and showed me the bandages. "Good, you should cover it up now, we don't know when one of his spies will be around." I then unsealed a board of Shogi and started playing with her and kept losing.

About 3 hours later Natsumi came running into the crystal house and brought me into a passionate kiss. "Thanks to you I have my family back, is there anyway that I can repay you for what you did for me," She said kissing me again. "I don't need anything, your happiness is payment enough for me." She smiled brightly, before it quickly turned into a frown. "Guys, I have something important to tell you." Seeing that this was serious Satsuki and I paid very close attention. "The Fourth Hokage didn't actually kill the kyuubi, bijuu are just huge masses of sentient chakra, which makes it impossible to kill them, so he had to stop it another way." She takes a deep breath, "The Fourth Hokage was only able to stop the kyuubi by sealing it into a new born baby, which happens to be me" She closed her eyes crying. I got up and hugged her, "It doesn't matter if you have the kyuubi sealed in you, it doesn't change the way I feel about you." She let out a happy smile and Satsuki commented, "the kyuubi changes nothing, you're always going to be the same airhead." Natsumi let go of me and hugged Satsuki, "oh, you do care about me." Satsuki just awkwardly patted her on the back not knowing what to do.

"Awe, what a touching seen, see Natsumi I told you that they wouldn't care about your jinchuuriki status." Kushina smiled brightly while Minato stood their smiling at her and spoke. "Now we have to go to the Hokage's office and speak to Sarutobi, you guys finish the exam and we will talk later." They made there way to the door before Kushina stopped and walked towards me and whispered in my ear. "If you do anything to hurt either of the girls I'm going to castrate with a rusty spoon and torture you real good before I finally decide to end your pitiful existence, got it." I became extremely pale and nodded, "good, well stay safe and watch over the girls" She gave me one last smile before she left. I hoped that reviving them was a good decision and that the Shinigami accepts this as enough entertainment, because I'm never going to do something like this ever again. I just hope that Natsumi's parents will eventually accept me as her husband and that I'm capable of keeping both of them safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: By next week I'm going to start writing another fanfic along with this one, so please go to my profile and vote. With that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

The girls and I decided to call it a night as they were pretty exhausted from our fight with Orochimaru and Natsumi is probably wiped out emotionally from meeting her parents. It was our third day in the exam and I wanted to make it to the tower before it starts getting dark so I woke them up at 4. They were mad at me for waking them really early, but they understood my reasoning and I shattered my crystal home. We tree hoped as fast as we could but after 3 hours Satsuki suddenly stopped and activated her sharingan. "We have passed this place 3 times already, we were running around in circles, someone put us under a genjutsu." "Kia" Natsumi and I were able to disrupt the genjustu, but as soon as we dispelled it we were put under another one. "Satsuki, can you handle them by yourself, right now me and Natsumi are sitting ducks and we would be more of a hindrance than anything." Satsuki smirked, "just leave everything to me. No one can trick a Uchiha with an active sharingan, there's nothing that they can hide from these eye." I incased Natsumi and I in a huge crystal box to protect us from attacks and Satsuki went off to fight the enemy. True to her word Satsuki made short work of them and tied them up in ninja wire. "They were pathetically weak, who's bright idea was it to put 3 genjutsu specialist on the same team" Satsuki ridiculed them. I went through all their bags and found another heaven scroll. "Lets go, they made us waste enough time already."

We finally made it to the tower without running into anyone else and ran into a dead end, "I think we have to open the scrolls," Satsuki said. Natsumi got out the scrolls from her sealing scroll and we unraveled them, which caused kanji to appear on the floor summoning Iruka. He looked surprised before he smiled at us and explained what both scrolls represents saying they represented the body and mind and how we have to train both. It made me reflect on my own training and I found myself lacking in certain areas. I had stopped reading as much during the academy and completely ignored genjutsu, thinking that training my body and bloodlines would be enough. If I had taken the time to practice genjutsu I would have detected that genjutsu in the forest and I could have helped Satsuki. It was risky sending her to face them alone, I have to get rid of my genjutsu weakness, I cant' just depend on Satsuki all the time. After this exam I am going to have Natsumi and I learn more about genjutsu and how to dispel them. As we made our way to our temporary room an Anbu appeared before us. "The Hokage ordered me to tell you all of that once you unpacked and settled into your temporary rooms to come see him." The Anbu left and we went to our room to unpack and made our way the Hokage Tower.

Once we made it to the Hokage tower the secretary just waved us in and we entered his office. When we entered I could see that Minito, Kushina, and Jariah were also there. The Hokage cleared his throat, "I have called you three here today so we could discuss some things, and the first thing I want to talk about is your encounter with Orochimaru." We all gave our explanations on what our encounter with Orochimaru was like and to say the Hokage was disturbed is an understatement. "So Orochimaru gave Satsuki here his curse mark and you were able to get rid of it with your bloodline, may I ask you to rid of the curse mark off another kunouchi" I nodded my head, "good, now Kagami-kun thanks to you we have the Furth Hokage and his wife back, but I don't want you going around reviving multiple people back from the dead, only do it in extreme situations." I nodded my head, "yes Hokage-sama, I can't revive people from death unless it was recent or if the soul is still present. If the soul of the person is not present I can't revive them." The Hokake rubbed his chin, "Now that we got that out of the way I want all of you to keep quite about Minato and Kushina being alive. I will introduce them in the beginning of finals of the Chunin Exam under the guise of them waking up from a deep coma. Oh and Kagami-kun, will you be willing to have Minato and Kushina live in your compound with Natsumi, this will only be temporary. "Sure, they can stay with us as long as they want." I said trying to get on their good side.

The Hokage dismissed us and we made our way back to the chunin exams tower. We were required to stay there for two days and we all spent it doing light workouts and reading. Once the two days passed the time limit for the second part of the exam ended and all the passing participants meet in the battle arena. The Hokage gave the same speech he made in the anime and introduced the referee Hayate Gekko. "All (cough) participants but (cough) the people called (cough) go to the stands (cough)" Everyone walked to the stands and the electronic board spun random names until it landed on two names. "Kagami Satoshi vs. Yoroi Akado, would the participants (cough) make their way to the (cough) arena floor." Wow, the person I got fought Sasuke in the anime, I wonder if the other fights will be any different since I replaced Sakura in the rookie nine. "Are you both ready" we both nodded, "Start" Hayate yelled and jumped away.

Yorio charged me and I threw crystal shuriken at him, he barely dodged them getting a slice on his cheek. I decided to stay out of his range as I remember that he could absorb chakra. He surprised me with a fireball jutsu, I just stood there and all the konoha genin were yelling for me to get out of the way. I surprised everyone when I reached out and crystalized the fireball and manipulated it into a crystal dragon and sent it back to Yorio. He didn't have time to escape due to his surprised and I softened the crystal before it hit him. 'Boom', a dust cloud appeared where the attack landed and when it cleared it showed an unconscious Yoroi" Hayate appeared in the middle of the arena, "Winner by knockout, Kagami Satoshi." Some people clapped for me and a hyper Natsumi cheered loudly for me, "way to go Kagami-kun, you had me scared for a second when you didn't dodge the fireball, when were you going to tell me you could do that!" She went on and on about how I shouldn't hide things like this from her and Hayate cleared his throat. "It is now (cough) time to chose the next (cough) fight" and the electronic board spun names and landed on "Satsuki Uchiha vs Ino Yamanaka".

"Are you both ready" both of them nod with Ino looking real nervous, "Start". Satsuki decided to end it quickly and appeared behind Ino, knocking her out with a chop to the neck. Once it was clear that she wasn't getting up Hayate appeared "Winner by knockout, Satsuki Uchiha" Satsuki made her way back to us "too easy, she was a real disappointment" Asuma tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away from us, "Satsuki, that's not a nice thing to say, your just way more advanced then normal genin should be." She just looks away hiding a small blush. The board spins names and some of the canon fights still end up happening the same way. "Zaku vs. Shino", "Musmi vs. Kankuro", "Tenten vs. Temari", "Dosa vs. Choji", and "Shikamaru vs, Kin". With the winners of the fights being Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Dosa, and Kankuro.

The board spun names and landed on "Natsumi Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzka" Natsumi cheered that it was her turn and Kiba, "lets go Akamaru, there's no way a weak girl can beat us" Natsumi looked at angrily at Kiba for being sexist and once the fight started she took off all her restrictions seals and beat him up real good, with Akamaru hiding behind Hinata. When the fight was finally called in her favor she just huffed and walked back up and Kurinea looked both disappointed and angry at Kiba for losing and embarrassing her with his sexism. The electronic board spun names again and landed on "Gaara vs. Rock Lee". The fight unfortunately happened the same with Gaara crushing Lee's left arm and legs with his sand coffin. Guy immediately saved Lee, disqualifying him and brought him right to me. "Kagami-kun, I heard stories about your healing abilities and how you can heal crippling injuries, please heal him."

I took a deep breath, "lay him on the ground and I'll see what I can do" Guy gently lays Lee on the ground I pointed my hand towards him "heal". A blue dome surrounds Lee and immediately starts reverting the damage. Everyone just stares in amazement and the blue dome eventually fades. Lee slowly starts to stand up and starts to move his newly healed limbs around. He stares at them in awe before he looks at me and suddenly appears in front of me, giving me a hug. "Kagami-kun, thank you for healing me, I don't know what I would do if I was permanently crippled, I'm eternally in your debt." I worm my way out of the hug, "don't worry about it Lee, I would do it for any of my comrades, no need to thank me " He cried tears of joy, "such youth" and him and Guy started to yell about the springtime of youth before they were interrupted. "(Cough) we will now proceed (cough) to the last match (cough), would Hinata Hyuga (cough) and Neji Hyuga (cough) come down"

The fight was the same as the canon and Neji used juken to hit her in the heart. Kurinea acted fast and carried Hinata to me, "please heal my student, she's like a daughter to me". I nodded my head and she put Hinata on the ground "heal" and a blue dome covered Hinata. It was way faster than healing Lee and Hinata opened her eyes "w-what h-happened" she stuttered. Kurinea quickly explained and Hinata looked at me and blushed, "t-thank y-you f-for s-saving my l-life" I smile at her "its no problem". The Hokage coughs and gained everyone's attention, "Would all the winners come down and pick a number from the box" I picked a number and drew the number "4". He had everyone say what number they got and immediately had the next matches posted on the electronic board, "Satsuki vs. Gaara", "Kankuro vs. Kagami", "Temari vs. Shikamaru", "Shino vs. Dosa", and "Natsumi vs. Neji". "These are going to be the matches for the finals, which are being held a month from today, you all may be dismissed".

Kakashi appeared before us, "I'm going to be only training Satsuki this mont-." Natsumi started yelling at Kakashi saying how unfair he was being and I just watch amusedly. "Calm down Natsumi, I didn't forget about you. You will be training with your parents and lord Jariah. Your parents figured that this would be the best time to pass down their skills to you and spend some quality time together." She cheered jumping up in down before she stopped suddenly with a confused face. "Why is this Jariah person going to help me train and what are you going to do for Kagami-kun's training." Kakashi eye smiled, "lord Jariah is your dad's sensei and you don't have to worry about Kagami-kun, someone has volunteered to train him." This piqued my interest, I wondered who would want to train me. Maybe it was Might Guy, he probably wanted to repay me for healing Lee and thinks that training me would help repay it. "Who wants to train me?" Kakashi eye smiled at me, "She has asked for you to become her apprentice and I agreed that you should do it" I'm starting to get annoyed with him, why can't he just tell me the persons name already." I sigh, "can you please just tell me already" He just gave me that infuriating eye smile of his and pointed behind me. Behind me were two women; one was a pretty black haired woman holding a pig wearing a vest and pearl necklace and the other was blond haired and had a huge pair of breast. I just gaped, knowing who these two women are, "I am Tsunade Senju and this here is Shizune and her pig Tonton. I will be your sensei for the foreseeable future and I will accept nothing but perfection from you." I couldn't take it anymore, I did something that anyone else would do in my position, and I fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Notes: Does anyone thing I should write my other fanfic differently. I mean like making the paragraphs shorter, I can't do it in this story because most of it is already a like this and it would be weird to change it now. With that out of the way please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

Someone wouldn't stop poking me in the face and I forced myself to wake me up, "Kagami-kun your awake, we were worried there for a second when you suddenly fainted." Natsumi laughed "I'm going to hang this over your head for the rest of your life" I just blush and look away from her, "well its not everyday someone's offered training from one of the three famous Sannin." Tsunade chuckles, "I was impressed with how you healed that Lee kid, from what I could tell his condition was critical and I doubt that I would've been able to heal him completely and save his career." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "you were here the whole time, why didn't I see you" She smirks, "I hid my presences from everyone so I could observe you and see if you were like the Hokage said or if you were just another arrogant prick with a powerful bloodline." I smiled "So did I meet your expectations," She smiles, "you've meet my expectations and surpassed them, now its time to start your training". I was shocked, "you mean right now, can't we wait until tommor-" She bonked me on the head sending me to the ground, "No talking back to your master, if I tell you to do something you do it with no questions asked, got it" she said with a menacing smile. I rubbed my head and gulp "got it" she takes a sip out of a sake that she pulled out of nowhere, "good, no lets get going, we have no time to waste" She grips me by the back of my collar and drags me away with Shizune following right behind us.

We finally made it to our destination at the hospital, "So, do you now any medical techniques beside your bloodline." She questions me as I sit down in a chair in her office. "I know the basic first aid, how to cauterize wounds and slow internal bleeding, and I was about to learn the mystical palms technique but I was forced to quit my job at the hospital because the Hokage thought it would interfere with my studies at the academy." Tsunade took another sip of her sake, "your pretty advanced for your age already, I'm going to teach you how to do mystical palms. Even if you can heal better with your bloodline its not exactly very subtle, if you're on a mission and you use that it would be like a beacon to your enemies." She had a very good point, my power produces a lot of light and it would be pretty noticeable if I use it at night. I nodded my head, "I'm also going to teach you my tiajutsu style and if you perfect your chakra control fast enough I may even teach you my super strength." I was floored, she was willing to teach me her super strength, I better give it my all and prove to her that she's not wasting her time on me. I bowed, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to learn under you, sensei." She smiles, "your welcome, now lets get started."

The rest of the day Tsunade had me practicing the mystical palms technique, not letting my go until I showed noticeable progress. I made my way to the compound and found Natsumi training with her mother and father in seals. I waved at them and went inside to sleep off my exhaustion. In the morning I got up to make myself some breakfast and found that Kushina was already cooking. "Morning, would you like my to make some breakfast, son" This made me freeze, why would Kushina call me son, I thought she didn't like me." She saw my surprise and chuckled, "me and Minato talked it over and we decided to give you a chance and its pretty clear to us that Natsumi loves you." I push away my shock, "thank you so much for giving me a chance, I'll prove that I'm nothing but a perfect gentlemen to her." She smiled at me before her expression turned serious, "if you break my baby's heart I'll break you" I nodded my head nervously, she smiled again, "good, now sit down while I make you breakfast." I find a seat next to Natsumi who was chatting up a storm with a silent Satsuki who just nodded her head pretending to listen. "Hey Kagami-kun, how was your first day of training with Tsunade." I smiled at her, "it was good, she's teaching me how to heal people without relying on my bloodline and if I perfect honest I'm disappointed in myself for not doing this sooner. My bloodline, while very affective it is very noticeable and it could attract unwanted attention in future missions." Kushina handed me my breakfast, "its great that you admitted your mistakes, if you just ignore them it will stunt your growth as a shinobi. "

We all went into small talk while finishing our breakfast and the girls explained their training. Natsumi would be learning fuinjutsu and taijutsu from her parents, while learning how to summon toads from Jariah. Satsuki was learning more lightning manipulation and Kakashi was pushing her to her limits in tiajutsu. "Well I better get going, Tsunade-sensei wanted me to meet her at the hospital at 8 o'clock." I kissed both girls on the check, and stopped immediately after I kissed Satsuki. "Sorry, I should of asked you if you were okay with me kissing you. Maybe we should talk about your stance on our relationship and I'll respect whatever decisions you make." She blushed and nodded, "ok, we can talk about it later, but first you should get going now, you don't want to keep Tsunade-sama waiting." I panicked at the thought of being late, I don't even want to think of what kind of punishments she could come up with and ran out the door.

Natsumi's POV

Once Kagami-kun was gone I looked at Satsuki, "when are you going to admit that you have feelings for him" Satsuki looked down sadly at her lap, "Its better for me to close myself off from him so he doesn't get too attached to me. I'm going to face Itachi in the future and there's a possibility that I will end up dying. It would make me feel guilty if I made him care for me and I just went off and died. Its better if we stay friends, that way he would get over my death quicker and-" She was interrupted by me slapping her, "are you stupid, Kagami-kun already cares about you and he would be devastated if you died. There's really no point in hiding your feelings for him, and he already has feelings for you, he told me." Satsuki looked at me unsurely, "alright, I'll tell him once he gets home from training." I smiled, "that's fantastic, once you admit your feelings for him you could get started on reviving your clan." I watched amusedly as she blushed and my mom smacked me on the head, "don't tease her like that, I don't want you girls thinking of that kind of stuff at your age, and I better not see one of you become knocked up until your at least 18."

Kagami's POV

It has been a month since I have started training with Tsunade-Sensei and I could see a lot of improvement. She had run me ragged in chakra control exercises in order to make my healing techniques more efficient and she even started training me in her super strength. While my super strength may not be close to her level yet it was still pretty damn impressive. I could easily knock down a tree with a single punch, which is more than enough to deal with my genin opponent in the finals. What made me even more excited was that she said that I would be allowed to sign the Slug Contract if I impressed her in my matches. That was more than enough to get me training harder than I ever trained before. Now I am standing here with the other participants and I'm not surprised that Kakashi hasn't brought Satsuki here on time. Satsuki and I have grown closer this last month and we promised to start dating after the finals. We waited a couple more minutes before the Hokage started talking. "Before I start the Chunin Exam Finals I have great news that I want to announce. As you all know the Fourth Hokage and his wife died defending the village, well that was not exactly true. They actually fell in a deep coma and I faked their deaths in order to prevent any assassination attempts from the other villages. Just recently they have awakened from their comas and after today I will retire and reinstate him as the Hokage."

This caused uproar with all of the leaf villagers cheering, and the ninja from the sound and sand froze in their places. Everyone knew what the Fourth Hokage was capable of and I knew that this announcement would bring doubt in the invasion plan. "Now, we will continue on with the finals. The proctor of the finals will be Hayate Gekko, Hayate you may take the floor." Hayate used a voice amplification jutsu, "will all of the participants besides Kankuro and Kagami Satoshi please go to the stands to wait your turn." Natsumi came to me and kissed me on the lips, "good luck" and left for the stands." Hayate cleared his throat, "ready" I nodded my head, but Kankuro raised his hand, "I forfeit". There's complete silence in the stadium before everyone suddenly starts booing and throws trash at Kankuro. Hayate sighed, "Winner by forfeit Kagami Satoshi" I should have expected this from him. He did exactly the same thing to Shino in the anime. "Would Temari and Shikamaru Nara come down for their match." I went up to the stands and saw Tsunade-sensei there, "So did I impress you, I won without having to do anything at all" Tsunade starred at me with an emotionless face before she burst out laughing. "That was a good one brat, but I want to see you actually fight before I let you sign the contract." I sighed, "Well you can't blame a guy for trying" and I went to the railings to watch the next match.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: The polls have decided that my next story will be the Naruto/Pokémon crossover, where a girl dies and is reborn in the Naruto world with ability to create Pokémon and use all their powers. I will probably start writing it on Thursday so give me some ideas for it, like what time period she should be born into. Now with that out of the way enjoy the story and subscribe.**

I went to the railings where Natsumi was and was pleasantly surprised to see that Satsuki was there with her. I snuck up behind and hugged her, "You're here already, I thought that Kakashi would have brought you here two hours late." She huffed, " oh he planed to, but Kushina was really upset with him for making me miss the opening ceremony, she told me to come here while she dealt with Kakashi." I felt a bit of pity for Kakashi, but he should have known better than to try doing stuff like that when Kushina was brought back to life. I gave her a kiss on the lips, making her blush before she pushed me away, "not right now, I want to watch the matches without any distractions." I pout, "fine" and go up to Natsumi and, "I'm watching the matches right now, we can kiss later" she said looking at the fight. I sighed, this match was boring, Temari was just throwing Shikamaru around and I know he doesn't learn any offensive techniques until shippuden so right now he's screwed. Shikamaru finally decide to forfeit, "I know I can't beat her so there's no point in continuing the fight further." Some of the crowd clapped, but most of them were just glad that it was over. They got tired of Temari throwing him around with her wind jutsu, sure it was amusing at first but it got boring after the first 5 minutes. He didn't have that hole Naruto made in the canon to surprise Temari so he wasn't able to catch her in his shadow possession jutsu and ended up humiliating himself. Maybe this will be a wake up call for him, showing him that if he doesn't start training himself harder he will eventually get himself or his teammates killed with his incompetence.

"Winner by forfeit Temari, will Dosa and Shino please come down for your match," the proctor announced. When Shikamaru made it up to the stands I decided to go talk to him. I walked towards him and he sighed in irritation, "what do you want." "I want you to start training seriously" he looked at me in surprise before he regained his irritated look, "why should you care about my training, we barely even know each other" I'm starting to get annoyed by his attitude, "I care because your incompetence will eventually get you and your team killed." He stared at me with wide eyes, "I doesn't matter if your some genius who could make strategies on the fly, this fight showed me that alone you are incredibly weak and you rely completely on teamwork." He gave me a calculated look "explain" I sighed, "what happens if a group of enemies separated you from your team, would you be able to defeat one by yourself, sometimes you wont have time to make a strategy and you'll have to rely on your own abilities to beat them. And from what I can tell you only have one jutsu and even then it's mainly for capture. If your enemy was able to dispose of you quickly he would be able to rejoin his comrades and help them finish off your teammates." He just froze, probably shocked that he didn't think about that before. I decided that I spent enough time talking to him and went to see the rest of Shino's fight.

The fight was an interesting one, Dosa didn't have his arms broken like in the anime and he was able to put up a good fight. He was able to hit Shino with a sound wave to hurt his ears, but Shino negated it by putting insects in his ears to block out the sound. They ended up in a taijutsu battle with Dosa being superior to Shino in it. Shino was able to secretly plant bugs on him with every punch and kick until Dosa eventually had most of his chakra drained by the bugs and Shino was able to knock him out. Shino had used kawairmi to get a bug clone right behind Dosa and had it explode into a cloud of bugs that swarmed Dosa draining his chakra until he fainted. It showed me how much an underrated character Shino was and that I would have a very hard time defeating him. The proctor called the match in Shino's favor and the crowd exploded in cheers, showing just how entertaining their match was and I could've sworn I saw Shino blush from what I could see of his face. Hayate cleared his voice, "would Natsumi Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga come down for your match." Natsumi cheered loudly, "finally its my turn" and ran down the arenas wall. Neji took his time and walked down the stairs, which ended up being 9 minutes.

Natsumi's POV

What's taking that prick so long to get down here? I want him to get here already so that I can pound his face in for what he did to Hinata. The crowd is also getting restless and they already started booing Neji for not hurrying up. The proctor is about to disqualify Neji before he spotted him slowly making his way to the center of the arena. "What the hell took you so long, why were you making everyone wait!" Neji just sneers at me, "I don't have to explain myself to a filthy commoner like you." As I'm about to yell at him the proctor cuts me off, "Now that you here we can start the match, are both participants ready?" I yell "yes" while Neji nods, "fight" the proctor jumps away giving us room to fight. Neji activates his byakugan, "give up, it's your destiny to lose to me". I didn't know what he was talking about so I decided to ignore his banter and beat him to unconsciousness. I created 20 shadow clones and watched them attack Neji from different directions. "I'll never give up, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata. Why did you even hurt her like that, she's your cousin" Neji dispatches all my clones easily, "that doesn't concern you, it a family matter." I try to keep in control of my anger and threw kunais with wind chakra coating them. Neji see's the wind chakra in the kunai and starts spinning around fast creating a protective blue dome, repelling the kunai with ease.

"You forced my to used kaiten, maybe you're not as much of a loser as I first thought, but fate has already declared me as the winner." I got annoyed, "well fate is not the proctor, Hayate is and he hasn't declared you the winner." The crowd started laughing at what I said and Neji turned red with rage. Neji sneered, "at first I was going to just knock you unconscious but now I changed my mind. Proctor I'm going to attack her with the intent to kill, its not against the rules so I don't want you to interfere." The proctor gives him an annoyed look, but other than that he nods, knowing that he couldn't stop him as killing was well within the rules. I release all my restriction seals, I can't hold back against a prodigy who's aiming to kill me. I charged him and tried overwhelming him with my speed and had clones throw kunias at him at odd intervals, but he just dodged all my attacks gracefully and lands a palm strike on my arm. "While your new found speed surprised me a little I'm used to defeating faster opponents like Lee." I go through handseals, "futon-gale storm" a small tornado encases Neji, who negates it with kaiten. I make a clone and go under ground, ordering my clone to attack once he starts slowing down. My clone runs at him with wind-enhanced kunai and he instinctively dodges it and jukens my clone's heart. As soon as my clone is hit I have my chakra chains come up from the ground and bind him. He struggles to escape them and I resurface from the ground, "who's the loser now."

Kagami's POV

Wow, Natsumi beat Neji and she didn't even have to use the kyuubi's chakra. I watched her bind Neji in her chakra chains and she went behind him and gave him a chop to the neck, knocking him out. The whole stadium was silent; a prodigy from a respected clan losing to an orphan was incomprehensible for most of them to process. Slowly but surely the crowd started clapping until it eventually grew into roaring cheering, with some chanting her name. Natsumi ran around jumping, celebrating her win and happy that she finally got some recognition from the villagers. Hayate let her have her moment and waited until the crowd calmed down before calling the next match, "would Satsuki Uchiha and Gaara come down for your match." Satsuki and Gaara used shunshin to get into the middle of the arena and started glaring at each other. Natsumi ran up to me and brought me into a bone crushing hug, "I won" I chuckled and patted her on the back. "You did great, but it too early to celebrate, the tournament is not over yet" She pouted, mumbling that I was a buzz kill and we returned our focus to the match.

Satsuki's POV

I'm glaring at him, trying to ignore the immense bloodlust he's releasing and thinking of a way to defeat him. His automatic defense is something that I have to out speed, if Lee can do it I can do it. I release my restriction seals and throw fuuma shuriken at him, which he easily blocks with his sand and I shunshin to his left side, 'katon-fireball jutsu'. His sand automatically blocked it and turned into glass, I immediately throw kunai infused with lighting chakra at him through the glass. He only has enough time to bring up a thin sand wall and the lighting infused kunai penetrated it. It his him in the shoulder and he stopped all movement and just stared at the blood coming from his shoulder. "Blood, its my blood, mother I don't understand, I'll kill you Satsuki Uchiha." He started to scream hysterically and his chakra increased dramatically, and he started going through a transformation. Before I could do anything an explosion went off by the Kage box and feathers started to fall from the sky. My sharingan instantly tells me it's a genjutsu "kia" and a sand jounin throws a kunai at me forcing me to block. Kankuro and Temari used this distraction to grab Gaara and leave the arena. The sand jounin stops me from following them by throwing another kunai at me and before I could react the proctor blocks it with a senbon, "I'll take care of him, go after Gaara, he's way to dangerous to leave alone." I nodded and left in pursuit of Gaara.

Kagami's POV

The invasions started and I made sure to release the genjutsu and checked on Natsumi to see if she needed help. Natsumi was able to release the genjustu and immediately came to my side. "Kagami-kun, what's happening" she looks confused and a little scared. "I think were being invaded, lets find Kakashi or another jounin to get instructions from them". Suddenly a sound ninja snuck up behind us and prepared to kill Natsumi, only to be taken down by Kakashi. "Natsumi, Kagami, find Satsuki and help her take down Gaara. He's a jinckuuri so I can't send anyone else after him besides you three. All your bloodlines should be enough to stall him until I can get a sealing team to assist you" He summons Pakkun,"follow Pakkun, he will lead you to Satsuki, now go!" We decided not to argue and followed Pakkun in order to get to Satsuki. We tree hopped and finally caught up to Satsuki who was fighting with Temari. As Temari dodged a fireball from Satsuki I snuck up behind her and incased her in crystal. "Are you alright" Satsuki gives me a nod and I quickly check her over. "Kakashi-sensei told us to find you and help you take down Gaara. He's an unstable jinckuuri and all of our bloodlines put together should be enough to stall him until the sealing team arrives." She nodded, understanding that she couldn't take on an unstable jinckuuri by herself and we left in pursuit of Gaara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else**

 **Authors Note: In my future Naruto/Pokemon crossover does anyone think I should make my SI/oc reincarnate as a female Naruto, a civilian with a family, or an orphan? You have about 2 days to tell me before I make my decision. Now with that said please enjoy the story and subscribe.**

As we were tree hoping Satsuki informed us that Kankuro was currently helping Gaara. We argued over it for a little bit, but finally came to the decision that Satsuki and Natsumi would fight Kankuro while I would stall Gaara. Satsuki and Natsumi were reluctant at first, but they understood that my plan had its merits and I was strong enough to hold off Gaara for a while. The girls would double team Kankuro to take him out quickly and get him out of the way. I would stall Gaara and once the girl got rid of Kankuro we would all be able to focus solely on Gaara. Without having to worry about surprise attacks from Kankuro we would have a higher chance of success in subduing Gaara. As we could see Kankuro tree hopping with Gaara on his shoulders I addressed Pakkun, "you should dispel now, you completed your mission and you could get killed in the crossfire." The dog took my advice and dispelled in a poof a smoke. I created crystal shuriken and launched them at Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro received a shuriken in the leg as he had trouble dodging when carrying Gaara. Gaara started to convulse until he finished entering his partial transformation and smacked Kankuro away with his tail, sending him into a few trees and into unconsciousness.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about Kankuro anymore" Satsuki commented. I just grimaced at how brutal Gaara was with his own brother, "Uchiha, mother will have your blood and their blood too." I throw crystal shuriken at him and Natsumi used a wind jutsu to speed it up, Gaara used his tail to block it as Satsuki appears to his right side and stabs him with a Chidori. Gaara roars in pain and sends Satsuki hurtling with a backhand from his sand claws. I catch Satsuki and Natsumi binds him with her chakra chains, holding him for enough time for me to quickly heal Satsuki. Gaara releases another roar and explodes his chakra outwards destroying the chains. His sand starts swirling around him and he transforms into Shukaku's full form. He used the feigning sleep jutsu and awoke the bijuu Shukaku, "haha, I'm free, I'm going to kill you all." I ran towards him and jump on his leg, crystalizing as much as I could. I was only able to crystalize the bottom half of his leg and I shattered it. He lost his balance and fell in my direction, giving me only enough time create a crystal barrier around myself, "Kagami-kun" shouted Satsuki and Natsumi. Once the Shukaku reformed itself they were ably to see me painting on my knees.

The bijuu looked at me angrily, "you, I'll kill you first and I'm going to make you suffer for humiliating me." I didn't know what to do, creating that crystal barrier cost me a lot of chakra and I know I only have 1 or 2 more jutsu in me before I faint. Deciding to take a risk I ran up Shukaku's leg dodging sand attacks along the way and make it to the top of its head. It started to shake its head violently and Natsumi restrained it with her chakra chains, While Satsuki put a calming genjutsu on it. As I made my way towards Gaara I'm suddenly caught off guard by sand capturing my feet and slowly covering my whole body. "Die" screamed Skukaku sadistically and the sand compacted around my body tightly. The sand was slowly crushing my body, breaking through my crystal armor and I felt so much pain that I couldn't withhold my scream of agony. I crystalized the sand covering me and I shunshin in front of Gaara and punched him hard in the face. "No, no, I just got back out, its not fair" Shukaku complained and finally faded back into Gaara's seal. The sand structure that used to be Shukaku broke and I couldn't move, suffering from exhaustion all I could do was hope the fall didn't kill me.

Satsuki's POV

That idiot almost got himself killed when he decided to crystalize the bijuu's leg and made it fall on top of him. I could see that he was exhausted, probably from pouring most of his chakra into that crystal barrier he made in order to survive Shukaku falling on him. The bijuu looked at Kagami-kun angrily, "you, I'll kill you first and I'm going to make you suffer for humiliating me." I used my sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the Shikaku to calm it as I saw Kagami stupidly decided to scale up it. Once he made it to its head it started to shake violently and Natsumi casted her chakra chains to restrain it. Suddenly I heard Kagami release a blood-curdled scream "die" screamed Shukaku. I couldn't take it any more and ran towards the bijuu, "No, no, I just got back out, its not fair" Shukaku complained. I stopped and looked at it as it began to crumble, I sigh in relief before I see a free falling Kagami. No, if he falls from that high he'll surely die, I can't lose him too. My sharingan spun painfully and a giant blue construct surrounded me and caught Kagami in its arms. I'm stunned when I realized that I was in control of it and slowly lowered Kagami while Gaara fell through some tree and eventually hit the ground. The pain from my eyes got too much to bear and my sharingan deactivated, making the blue construct fade away.

Natsumi's POV

Satsuki somehow made a giant blue skeleton appear out of nowhere and caught Kagami-kun. I turned my attention to Gaara now that I know Kagami-kun is safe and see him land on the ground. I winced as I heard a crack and cautiously made my way towards him, sending a clone to see if he's still conscious and a sand spear appeared and stabbed my clone. He slowly starts stands up, "I'm not going to let you end my existence" his sand armor starts cracking, and he charged me. He was extremely sluggish so it was easy for me to dodge and land a powerful punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He fell on the floor gasping for air and I rap my charka chains around him, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm waiting for a sealing team to come and fix your seal." I create a clone and send it to restrain Kankuro before he woke up and sent one to check up on Satsuki and Kagami-kun. Once my clone dispelled showing me its memories I was happy to know that Satsuki was able to wake up Kagami and gave him a soldier pill. They came to join me in watching Gaara and Kankuro and we waited about 15 minutes until my mom and dad came, "mom, dad, what are you doing here?" They just smiled at us, "We're here to seal away the bijuu, sorry we took so long but your father and I had to deal with a whole battalion of enemy ninjas and couple of Snake summons." After saying that they checked over Gaara's seal and gasped, "This is horrible, no wonder why he was so unstable, if I see the person who did this sealing I'm going rip him/her a new one." I looked at them worried, "What's wrong, is his seal really that bad" they give each give me a look before returning to fixing Gaara's seal, "The seal was designed to let the Shukaku take over, whoever made it clearly wanted a weapon when they made him a jinchuuriki." I gasped, how could someone intentionally do this to another person, could this have happened to me if the village decided they wanted a weapon, would I be exactly like Gaara.

Kagami's POV

I look over to Natsumi and saw the horrified expression on her face. I couldn't really blame her as she probably sympathized with Gaara, thinking that she could have end up like him if the village ever decided to turn her into a weapon. I went over to comfort her and gave her a hug, "don't worry, they'll fix his seal right up so you have nothing to worry about." She just hugs me and I try to lighten the mood," hey, do you think this will be enough for us to get promoted to chunin, I mean not many genin could say that they took down a bijuu." I could see Satsuki lips twitch and Natsumi laughed, "yah, there's no way they can deny our promotion, we're way to awesome for them to keep us as genin." Kushina and Minato finally finished fixing Gaara seal, "lets go, we have to take Gaara and Kankuro into custody, they are the Kazekages children so there would be political ramifications if anything happened to them, where's Temari." I decided to answer their question "I crystalized her and left her 10 minutes north of here." We all went to pick up Temari who I de-crystalized and brought them all to the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. "Now that the invasion is over I want all of you to go to the hospital and have yourself checked over." They disappeared in a flash, leaving us no time to argue and went to the hospital.

It's the day after the invasion and Minato, the newly reinstated Hokage gave us terrible news. While we didn't have that many loses on our side, the Sandaime Hokage died, taking Orochimaru down with him. Since Tsunade and Jariah were there to help him fight Orochimaru and the edo tensie Hokages, the Sandaime was able to use shikku fuin to seal all of Orochimaru's soul completely away. I was both happy and sad for this happening. Happy that Orochimaru was completely dead and sad that the Sandaime had to give up his life to do it. Now I'm here at his funeral, standing next to a crying Natsumi, trying to withhold my own tears. All I could do was now was honor his sacrifice and I made a promise to myself that I would protect this village, even if I had to die for it. Once we got home she ran into her mothers arms and started crying harder and I decided to leave for the hospital to give them some privacy. At the hospital I was able to heal 20 people before and Anbu came and got me. He escorted my to the Hokage's office and I could see that all of the genin finalist along with their sensei's were here. Minato cleared his throat," today I'm going to announce the genin who are getting promoted."


	20. Notice

**I'm not going to be updating this story for a while. Maybe I'll come back to it in a couple of weeks, but right now I want to focus on making my Naruto/Pokemon crossover. If anyone wants to adopt this story and make some modifications to it be my guest. I would be thrilled to see someone else have a go at it. I know there's someone out there that could remodel it into something so much better. Now onto the Naruto/Pokemon crossover, does anyone have any ideas that will help make it more entertaining? Should my SI be a selfish person who only cares about her safety and making money by copywriting things from her world and selling them in the Naruto world. Should my SI be a selfless person who cares about others and wants to help Naruto achieve world piece. Or should my SI care only about power and the story is about her aiming to become the Hokage or trying to take over the world? How should my SI receive her powers in the first place? Give me your ideas on what I should do and I'll do my best to implement it in the story.**


End file.
